Blind
by TemptingDrug
Summary: When Haruka, the queen of Uranus, looses her vision and her mother she will need the help of a mysterious maid called Michiru to discover the secrets of her family and Michiru's past as well.REVISED!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters featured in it. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters in it._

* * *

Blind 

_Prologue_

_Neptune 19 years earlier…_

"Tonight everything will be better. Just sleep little one and dream of a better planet for you. Dream of a better life. Dream of the day you will grow up to marry the person you will love. What am I talking about? You are just a little baby. Oh, but you will grow to be a beautiful woman! Should I rather say a beautiful queen? I just hope that the one they choose to be your life partner is as beautiful and good as you because I know you will have the purest heart of all."

A small baby girl cried out as she heard the sounds of light striking the ground of the planet. The old woman gasped and looked out the window while she held the baby close to her. "Your parents! I'm sure the King and Queen will come to save us soon. They will take you to a safe planet!" The old woman said as she tried to calm the infant in her arms.

Suddenly the door was burst open. The old woman looked at the door and smiled as she thought that someone was going to come and take the infant out of the planet. She was wrong…

"Move in to the central hall! The other group, search in every chamber in the castle! We got to find the Princess!" A tall blonde haired man ordered as he gripped in his right hand a sword that belonged to his father and his father before him. He looked at the two guards that stayed with him. "You two are coming with me and follow that witch!"

"Yes, King!" The two guards answered as they ran after the King.

* * *

The old woman blocked the baby with her own body. As soon as the child was born they trusted her to take care of her and that's what she was going to do, even if it meant her death.

"Give me the child, old woman." The voice of a young woman was heard. She slowly walked into the light and revealed her features to the scared nanny. She looked liked she was in her mid twenties, her eyes were a rare shade of blue and her hair was brown and curly. She held on to her staff as she moved her hand the care keeper of the baby. "Her parents are already dead! Every living creature in this planet is going to die thanks to the storm I created so what's the used in protecting her? Give me the child!"

"I will not!"

"The child is coming with me" A male voice filled the room as he walked in side the room.

"King Uranus! Thank Kami, you are here!" The old woman screamed as she tried to run over to his side for protection. Finally being able to stand in front of him she gave the screaming child to him before her heart was stopped. She stared at the blonde king as she fell to the ground. She at least had the satisfaction that she had died to keep the princess safe.

The king's green eyes rose to look up at the woman in front of him. "I have found you! You are not going to do as you please with the outer planets! Not as long as I am able to prevent this!" Saying this, he turned to one of the guards and handed them the crying child. "Take her out of this planet! I don't want you guys to wait for me!"

"But King! Your wife and daughter are waiting for you!"

"I'm not going to die here. Don't worry about me! Go!"

As soon as the guards left, the king heard an evil laughter. It was that woman. He groaned and stared at her as he felt a jolt of terror run through his spine.

"You just made the biggest mistake in your life."

He groaned and raised his sword high as he moved to her as fast as he could. After all he was the King of the wind planet, meaning, he was just as fast as the wind. "Space sword! Blaster!"

The woman just laughed some more and dodged his sword. She grabbed hold of him from behind and placed one hand over his eyes. "In this moment you will cease to exist, my King. Your daughter will never meet the princess of Neptune and there won't be a chance in hell that she will see her also. Your eyes will no longer work and every bloodline that follows yours will go blind They will go blind at the age of their Throne year, exactly the day where they will finally search for their life partner. The spell will only be broken when your daughter's soul mate finds her." She moved her face to look at the man in her arms. She smiled and nuzzled his cheek as she took in his manly scent.

"You knew that if I could not have you, I would go after your children or in this case, your daughter." Saying those words, a bright white light went in to the King's eyes. He first opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. The pain was way too intense to react to it. When he felt the woman let go of him, he fell to his knees and let out a horrendous yell as the pain engulfed him.

She let him go quickly and watched how he placed his hands over his eyes and started to move around the chamber as he tried to stop the horrible pain. He crashed against the furniture around him until he finally fell on the floor. His space sword fell beside him and he growled as he looked around him. His vision had been replaced by a black curtain. He couldn't believe it. He gasped when he felt the drops of blood that were now freely flowing down his cheeks replacing his tears.

"Good bye, King Uranus…"

"Oh no, you don't!" He moved his hand forward and called upon the Space Sword. The weapon twitched on the floor and moved swiftly before it reached the King's hand. He grabbed it firmly as he heard only the sound of shoes that were hitting the floor. He threw his sword in the direction of the sound. He smiled when he heard a scream fill the room. He just killed that woman or at least he thought… He moved slowly with his hands in front of him. He touched something with his foot and he kneeled down to touch what it was. He felt a body underneath him and he nodded, he was pleased by his own action. He grabbed unto his sword and touched the wall to guide himself out of the room. He ran down the hall and left the castle as fast as he could and felt how ever so slowly all his blood in his body escaped through his eyes.

* * *

_Uranus_

A small two-year-old girl screamed in pain and ran into her mother's chamber. She jumped on her bed as she scratched her eyes with both hands. Her mother, not knowing what was hurting her daughter, picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and started to wash her face. Minutes later the girl had stopped crying and was now looking at herself in the mirror. Her mother did the same as she tried to tame the wild strands of blonde hair on her daughter's head. Suddenly, she stopped. She could have sworn that her daughter's eye turned to a yellow color but in a matter of seconds they were back to their normal green shade.

"Where is papa?" The girl spoke as she looked up to look at her mother.

Her mother smiled and sweetly kissed her cheek. "He will come back soon. Don't worry." Saying this, she heard a frantic knock on her door. She groaned at that. She was still sleepy and a bit disorientated. She grabbed her daughter's hand as she put a coat on and went to answer the door.

"Queen! Something happened! The king is hurt!" A guard said as he tried to catch his breath. The young woman stared at him as fear started to fill her eyes. She picked up her daughter and started to run down the hall until she saw her husband's body laying on a crystal platform. His hand was still holding unto his sword and his breathing was harsh and forced.

"What happen!?" She screamed as she walked to his side and used her free hand to touch him. He gasped when he felt someone make contact with him. Quickly, he recognized who it was. "Love?" She whispered.

"Here…" The king said as he moved his hand away from the Space Sword.

"No. You are going to keep that and you are going to give it to your daughter when she turns twenty-one I'm not the one that should give it to her!" The queen said as she pushed his hand back on top of the sword meanwhile, their daughter stared at her father as she took in everything that was going on. His face was covered in blood and his eyes changed into a pale yellow shade.

"I can't. I'm sorry" He gasped for air once again and moved his hand away from the sword as he left it on his chest. His arm fell to his side as he moved his face to search for his wife's face. "I'm sorry. The Princess of Neptune shall be here any second. Everything will go as planned so you don't have to worry. I did this for both of you." He said as he suddenly coughed. He hissed afterwards since he felt that his body was drained from all the energy he had inside.

The queen hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her cheek as she tried to prevent her form seeing her own father's death. On the other hand, the small princess groaned and pushed her mother away as she moved to touch her father's chest and then the sword. "Bye papa." She said as she stared at him directly in the eyes.

The king smiled as he heard his daughter's sweet voice and felt her feather like touch on his chest. "Bye bye, Haruka."

* * *

The guard held on to the little girl in his arms and sighed as he looked down at her. "Your planet is deserted now, little one. You can no longer rule there." He stared down at her as he studied her beautiful features. "What a pretty aqua hair you got." He chuckled and touched the soft and short hairs on the baby's head. "And what beautiful blue eyes!" Then he made a face that made the baby laugh and claps her tiny hands together. "I will keep you safe. I will raise you. Still, I won't be able to give you everything a princess like you deserves but I will make sure as hell that that witch won't come back for you!" The baby laughed again and reached to grab the man's nose. Ï will also make sure that you meet the Princess of Uranus. Hmm, what should I call you? How about Michiru? That was my grandmother's name. Hai. Michiru! A beautiful name for a beautiful girl…"

* * *

End Prologue 


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters featured in it._

* * *

Blind 

She ran her hands through her now short blonde hair. Her green eyes stared at herself in the mirror as she tried to make her army uniform look impeccable. She groaned as she tried to put on another medal on her jacket but failed to do so. So, she turned around and called out to one of her maids to help her out. Her mother smiled at her. She was so proud of what she had become. The once small little girl grew up to be a strong woman. Scratch that, she had become a strong, beautiful and intelligent warrior princess. She grew to be just as tall as her father. "I look weird!" She said, as she looked at herself once again. "I don't know. You tell me, mother. Do I look good?" She turned around and extended her arms to her mother.

"You look wonderful, Haruka! I don't know why you want to put another medal on your jacket." She moved over to her daughter and took the medal away from her daughter and placed it on her jewelry box. "So, is this the look you want to go for you 21st birthday?"

"Neh, I guess." She said as she turned around to the mirror as she fixed, for the 100th time, the neck of her jacket and blouse.

"You look handsome!" The queen said. Haruka just chuckled and started to take the jacket off and handed it to one of the maids. "Oh, and Haruka? Don't you think it's time you look for someone to marry to? I mean, we need to do some kind of alliance with some inner our outer planet of this solar system" Her mother spoke as she saw her daughter take off her uniform pants and threw them casually to the maid.

"Mother, the outer planet's Princesses aren't really my type. Saturn is merely a teenager; Pluto is way older than me and Neptune is deserted and the Princess of that planet was never found" She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "And the inners just kind of bother me." She whispered as she sat down on her large bed and started to dress up in some comfortable clothing.

"Fine, just to let you know I invited all of the Princesses so you better behave!" The queen said as she walked out of the room.

Haruka chuckled as she put on her boots and stood up as she patted her sides. "I always behave." She smirked as she saw herself in the mirror once again. She heard a knock on the door and called out to whomever it was to come in. A small scrawny guard came in with his head bowed down to the tall blonde before he spoke.

"It is time for your sword sparring, princess."

"Fine then. Tell them I will be there in a couple of minutes." She said as she looked at the guard from her mirror.

"Yes, Princess" The guard bowed his head once again and left the room. Haruka walked over to the side of her bed and took her sword before she turned to run out of her chamber.

All the guards bowed down to her as she walked down the hall as a sign of respect. She had gained the love of the entire planet by being a fair ruler with her mother. She protected her planet just like her father would've done if he were still alive. She walked out of the castles ground and smiled at a small group of both men and women that were holding on to sparring swords. She bowed to them as a way of greeting. "Well. Let's get it started!"

* * *

"So, here will be the orchestra of violins and over here will have the drinks." The queen moved to another corner of the huge living room as she pointed at the maids where she wanted everything placed. "I want this birthday to be by far the most perfect birthday to ever be celebrated in this planet! My daughter! Our future queen will finally turn twenty-one. And that means, I will have to give Haruka her father's space sword. Oh! I'm so excited!" The queen said as she clapped her hands together. She smiled as she turned around to look at the fancy room. It looked wonderful and she just couldn't wait for tomorrow to finally be here. "Not to mention, Haruka will choose a planet to make an alliance!" 

She was interrupted when a guard walked to her and bowed his head. "Setsuna Meioh of Pluto is here."

"Oh, let her in!" She patted the guard on the shoulder and he nodded and walked away. Soon after, a tall tanned woman walked. She was holding unto a much taller staff that had the form of an oversized key.

She smiled at the queen and bowed her head. "I see the arrangements are going well!" She spoke as she looked around. "You really outdid yourself, my queen. I've never seen this place so alive. Last time I saw it like this was at your wedding with the disappeared king. By the way, where is your daughter?"

"Oh, she must be training, as always." The queen looked at the woman over and let out a mischievous smirk. "So, Setsuna, tell me, haven't you ever though about making an alliance with Haruka?"

Setsuna blinked various time and looked at the queen with a strange face. "I see your daughter like a sister; my lady, and I bet she looks at me the same way. Besides, I'm way to old for her."

"True. Oh, Setsuna, I don't know what to do! After that Princess from Neptune disappeared it has been hard to find another girl for Haruka. It seems like she really was meant to be with her. She doesn't like anyone else! Not even the moon princess, even though, she already made an alliance with planet Earth.

Setsuna twitched softly. As the Princess of the under world and also the guardian of the time gate, she knew a couple of things that most people didn't knew. "I'm sure your daughter will find a good person to settle down with" Saying this, she bowed to the Queen of Uranus and left the ballroom.

* * *

"Can't you do anything right? Damn girl, can't even take an order! Michiru! Go back to the kitchen at once!" 

An aqua blue hair ran to the back door and entered the kitchen of an old tavern. She leaned against a wall and sighed loudly as she held on to one of her order books. "I hate being a waitress!" She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath until she saw the chef. He handed her a trail full with food. She groaned, took it and ran back to the chaos that was the tavern/restaurant. She walked over to a table full of men. Clearly they looked like they worked in the Uranus Castle. Their clothing indicated it all but their faces looked more like drunken fools than guards that were supposed to protect the Planet. "Here is your order, gentlemen" She said as she started to place the plates of food in front of them.

"I wanted my steak with no onions, girl!" One of them screamed and handed her the plate with annoyance.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, sir. I will get you a steak with no onion." Michiru was trying her best not to slam the plate on the man's head. She kept her voice as sweet and happy as possible but she was reaching her limit. She took the plate and was about to walk away but stopped when she felt someone was touching her bottom. She turned around and saw the men that were sitting on the table began to laugh at her. She got a bit red out of anger yet she shrugged it off and walked back to the kitchen. She moved to the chef and slammed the plate beside him. "He said no onions!"

"You didn't take the order correctly!"

"Yes, of course, it's always my fault, inst it?"

"Yes! You are the waitress!"

The tavern door was open once again. This time a tall woman, with a cape that was covering her body, walked in and sat at a corner and leaned back against her chair as she waited for someone to take her order. Both the chef and Michiru peeked from the kitchen to see who it was but shrugged it off. "Here!" He gave her a plate with the stake just like the guard ordered and pushed her out of the kitchen.

Michiru wanted to scream and throw the plate at the guard when she saw how he was staring at her. She let out a low growled and slammed the plate on the table."A medium rare steak with no onions! Enjoy!"

"Waitress."

Michiru heard the new customer call out to her. She looked over at the tall mysterious woman and nodded at her. "In a moment ma'am" Saying this, she took out her small notebook and pen and started to walk over to her but was stopped by another drunken guard.

He had grabbed unto her elbow firmly and by the way he was looking at her, Michiru knew he hand no intensions of letting her go soon. "How bout you serve your planet by helping us relieve some tensions, darling?" The guard spoke. His breath smelled like pure alcohol and it made Michiru close her eyes, look away and make a gag noise.

"Please let me go, sir. I have a job to attend!"

"Oh, but don't worry. Your boss will understand." He pulled her closer to his chest and chuckled when he saw small that Michiru was trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Listen young man I am very, very hungry and you are making it difficult for this girl to take my order. Therefore my food will be delivered late." The mysterious woman spoke all of the sudden. She was standing beside Michiru and the guard. She could notice how both of them jumped when they finally noticed her in the scene. "Now please let her go. I'm sure you don't want to get hurt."

"Hah! What can you do to me? I'm a guard of the Uranus castle!"

"Hmm, true, but…" The woman moved away slightly and took off her hood as she revealed herself to them. "I am the Princess of Planet Pluto. I'm Setsuna Meioh and right now I am a higher rank than you. Let go of the girl or you will be arrested."

The guard gasped and let go of Michiru and bowed low at the beautiful and tall princess. "Forgive me for acting so foolish, my lady."

"Nah, its okay. I'm sure Haruka Teno'u will find a fair way to punish you. Have a good day!" Setsuna looked over at Michiru, smiled sweetly and grabbed hold of her elbow and walked out of the tavern with her. "What is your name, girl?" She spoke in a soft calming tone as she looked down at Michiru.

Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a dirty uniform and her face was covered with some black stains. Maybe it was from all the cleaning she had been doing. "Michiru Kaiou." She spoke as she looked at the floor now. She was taught by her adoptive father to never look at any high class person in the eyes.

"Michiru, huh?

"Hai."

"Why are you working in such dirty place? Your father was a good friend of the King of Uranus. How bout if I find you a good and steady job over there?"

Michiru's eyes light up as she looked up at the taller and older woman. "You can do that?" Then quickly she remember her father's words and went back to stare at the floor.

Setsuna chuckled and placed her hand under her chin and raised her face a bit. "Yes, I can do that. They probably put you as a maid but I'm sure that is a lot better than being a dirty waitress in a pig hole."

"Anything is better than working there, ma'am. I don't know how to thank you. But, why are you helping me all of the sudden?"

"I like to get in trouble with Queens from other planets" Setsuna said as she smiled warmly. "Beside I'm sure you will like the princess"

"Oh! The princess! As in, she is going to see me and talk to me?"

"Yes, but, only if you are lucky."

"I always wanted to meet her."

"I guess this is your lucky day then, Michiru."

* * *

Haruka opened her chamber door and walked in as she unbuttoned her white blouse and got ready to take a long and warm bath. Yes, that's just what her body needed right now. She looked at her old maid and sighed as she took her blouse off and stood in her black slacks and boots. Her chest was covered up by some kind of strong and durable gauze that she used to protect her chest when she practiced fencing with her colleague. Thing is, she used it always as a way to make herself look more masculine and slimmer. "Nana, come over here." She spoke with her usual soft yet commanding voice. The old woman nodded and walked over to her in a soft pace. "Go and prepare my bath, please." She whispered now that the old woman was right beside her. She turned around and gave her back to the old woman. The old woman knew what she wanted when she did that, so she moved her wrinkly old hands to Haruka's back and undid the gauze as she made it easier for Haruka to take it off. After doing that, she bowed to the princess and left the chamber. Haruka sighed loudly as she took of the rest of her clothing. Finally she was standing completely naked. She took her white robe and sat on her huge bed as she rubbed and waited for her bath. "Tomorrow is going to be crazy." She said in anticipation. She closed her eyes and spread her arms before she leaned back on her bed. "I just hope nothing goes wrong or I will be hearing mother's babbling for a whole year." 

The old maid walked back in and placed her hands on her lap as she bowed to the princess. "Your bath is ready, my lady."

"Hai. Thank you, Nana"

"No need to thank me." Saying this, she walked out of the chamber.

Haruka stood up and opened a door that lead to her bathroom. She looked inside and exhaled happily when she saw the huge bathtub full of warm and perfumed water. She took her robe off and slipped in as she let the warm water sooth her aching muscles. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the edge of the tub. Her arms were resting beside her at the edges. She took a deep breath and let the smell of the water calm her completely as she tried to also relax her mind. She was going to need it for tomorrow.

* * *

"So, I thought that maybe, since her father was a loyal guard to your husband, she could work here as a maid. You know, she could help you or Haruka around the castle. She is pretty strong and since she is young I bet Haruka would like to take her in after Nana dies. I'm sorry but, I don't see much of a future in that old woman." 

"Your words are harsh, Setsuna. Poor Nana even took care of my mother."

"My point is clear then. She is old." Setsuna kept her hand on Michiru's shoulder as she spoke. Michiru on the other hand, kept her eyes on the floor as she heard the queen of Uranus and the Princess of Pluto talk.

"Fine, I will take her in but not as Haruka's maid. She is going to clean the castle around with the others until I find something better. Besides, we need the extra help now that Haruka's 21st birthday is coming up. So, you are welcome here, Kaiou-san."

"Thank you, my queen."

Setsuna smiled when she was able to make the queen take care of Michiru.

* * *

End chapter One 


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters that may be featured in it._

* * *

Blind 

The whole planet was in a joyful mood. They were happy and feeling like partying even if it wasn't in the castle. Everyone was celebrating in their own way the birthday of their princess. She was finally an adult and she was ready to rule. They couldn't be happier to have such a strong yet gentle ruler. Little of them knew of her battle skills and how horribly murderous she could get. It was better if they didn't. Haruka never liked to talk about how her wars were like. Not even her mother knew so and she rather leave that a secrete and let the cities in planet Uranus get engulfed with laughter, food and drinks. While in the castle there was total chaos…

* * *

"Ah! Stop it! I told you to sew the arm of the jacket! Not my arm!" Haruka growled as she took her jacket off and placed it on her bed. "You can do a better job if you sew it on my bed. I'll be right back!" Saying this, she left her chamber and a couple of maids going crazy with the stress of getting the princess ready for the party. 

"We still have to prepare you for the celebration! Where are you going, my lady?"

Haruka growled as she dodged a couple of maids and guards as they ran around the halls with food, drinks and even tables. She was almost ready for the party she just needed her jacket and her hair fixed. She was wearing a soft and light white blouse and her uniform pants with some fancy shoes she picked herself. The ones her mother suggested where high heels and she wasn't going to sacrifice comfort for looks. Besides, she never really learned to walk with those things.

"Mother?" She called out to the queen. She saw her at the end of the hall. She was talking to some maids. The maids were nodding at what she was saying while the queen just kept on talking and talking. Haruka growled and tried to move around but the running of the maids made that impossible for the tall blonde. She didn't notice that one of them was carrying the plates over to the ballroom and accidentally, made her trip with her leg. The maid let out a yelp and was about to fall with the plates but Haruka was faster. She grabbed unto her waist and with her other hand grabbed hold of the tray of plates just in time. Blue eyes came in contact with green ones.

Michiru stared at Haruka for some moments before she snapped out of her trance when she heard the princess' voice. "You should watch where you are going, girl. There is enough mess in this castle to have on top of everything some plates broken on the floor." Haruka spoke as she handed her the tray. She watched her for some seconds and saw how the aqua haired maid stared at her. "You are new, aren't you?"

Michiru shook her head no but when she opened her mouth she let out a "Yes".

Haruka laughed softly and patted her shoulder and walked away from her as she went over to her mother.

Michiru stared at her as she spoke with her mother. Her eyes lingered over the handsome blonde before she smiled and went back to the ballroom to set the plates.

"What? They are going to arrive, now?" Haruka asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Hai! And you aren't ready? Go to your chamber and finish up! The princesses will be here any minute. Go, go!" Her mother said as she grabbed her by her shoulders, turned her around and pushed her away from her.

Haruka let out a frustrated groan and ran back to her chamber. She dodged all the maids that were carrying food and drinks. The last thing she needed was someone crashing into her and leaving her full of food stains. She burst into her room and stared at the maids. "Okay, ladies! Finish me up!"

* * *

The ballroom was alive once again after years not being used. Now it looked completely different. Instead of old people hanging around talking about the economy it was filled with young princesses from the inners and outer planets who were just waiting for the princess of Uranus to just join in all the fun. The queen was sitting on her throne and greeting everyone that would come up to her. The violin orchestra was already playing their music and some young couples were already dancing while some were standing back to watch them. 

"Oh lord." Haruka whispered as she scratched the back of her neck. She asked for a million time if she looked good to one of her maids and they all said the same. They said that she did looked wonderful, that her father had to be proud of her in the other world and that she was going to find her soul mate that night. Haruka shrugged at that.

Someone had informed the queen that her daughter was ready to walk in the ballroom. She stood up from her chair and suddenly all eyes were on her. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, my daughter, Princess Haruka Teno'u." The doors of the ballroom where opened by two guards and behind them stood Haruka. Her nervous face was replaced by an arrogant grin as she started to walk into the ballroom. She quickly moved to Setsuna, her best friend, and grabbed her hand as she kissed it and then shook it.

"Nervous?" Setsuna asked as she smiled at her friend.

"You have no idea." Haruka said as she laughed and tried the fact that she really was nervous. Setsuna couldn't contain herself and snickered with her. With that act alone she made Haruka feel a lot better. After that she moved to Hotaru, the youngest of the princesses. Hotaru was also a good friend of Haruka. Instead of Haruka kissing her hand, the teenaged girl jumped on her and gave her a friendly hug.

"Happy birthday, Ruka!"

"Thanks, Taru-chan" Haruka patted her shoulders and moved now to the inner princesses. She chuckled softly when all of them gathered in circles around her. Some grabbed her hands and some of them grabbed her arms and held on tightly to it. Haruka was trying to be as polite as she could but, now that she was the center of attention of four young women she once again felt nervous.

The queen watched her daughter carefully and moved her hand to one of the guards. He nodded and walked away from her and reappeared moments later with a big jewelry box. She stood up and moved to Haruka with the guard following her closely.

Haruka looked away from the inner princesses who just couldn't stop talking to her about how well their planets were doing. Haruka only smiled and nodded as she heard them talk. Even though she was totally lost she still paid attention to them until her mother gently patted her shoulder. Haruka was kind of grateful that her mother came to her rescue.

Her mother could tell by the look she gave her. "Ladies if you excuse us, I need to give my daughter her birthday present. After that she is all yours." The queen said and took Haruka's arm. Haruka just chuckled and patted her mother's hand and then kissed it.

The queen stood in the middle of the ballroom where everyone could see her. She looked up to her tall daughter and basically pulled her down to kiss her in the forehead. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I better do this before this party gets going and I forget. Today is my Daughter's 21st birthday and like it is tradition in our planet, the king must give to his successor the Space Sword. Unfortunately, my husband isn't with us in this important day, but he left me in charge of giving you, Haruka, Princess of Uranus and future queen of this planet, the Space Sword." Saying this, she turned around and looked at the guard. He stepped forward and opened the big jewelry box to Haruka as it revealed her father's Space Sword. The queen took it out of the box and looked over at Haruka. She couldn't contain herself and she let some tears escape her eyes. "This sword belonged to your father and also to you grandfather and the kings before him. You broke the mold, my dear. You are the first woman to ever hold the Space Sword and use it in battle. I'm sure you father, where ever he is right now, is proud of you. Just like I am."

Haruka sighed loudly and stared at her mother. Her hand moved slowly and grabbed the Space Sword by the handle. She observed at it for some seconds and then smiled tenderly. "Believe it or not mother, father is here right, right now. You just can't see him…" She spoke as she moved the sword to her side. She whispered some words and magically, the sword was placed in its sheath got attached to her waist. The queen couldn't contain herself. She threw herself in her daughter's arm and hugged her tightly as she started to cry tears of happiness. Haruka chuckled and rubbed her mother's back. The crowd inside the ballroom started to clap their hands and that's when the orchestra started to play once again.

"She looks so handsome! Just look at her! Oh, I feel kind of jealous for those other girls. They can be dancing with her, hugging her, talking to her." Michiru whispered to herself as she looked from afar. She was supposed to be serving drinks in the ballroom but she just had to stand away and watch the spectacle. That's until some other maid pushed her in the ballroom and ordered her to start serving the drinks.

Haruka blinked various time and moved to a corner to scratch her eyes harshly. They felt itchy and they were starting to bother her. She just guessed it meant she was tired and needed some sleep but, why did they kept on itching? She sighed and took out a napkin and placed it on her eyes and then she pressed it slightly. "Damn it…" She whispered to herself. Suddenly she felt a small hand on her back. She quickly turned around and found it was one of the inner princesses. "Ah, Ami!" She said as she smiled at her. She still blinked as she tried to focus her vision on the smaller woman.

"I was wondering, since you already danced with most of the girls but me…"

"I haven't danced with you? How rude of me. Please, please will you honor me with a dance?" Haruka asked as she offered the smaller girl her hand. Ami just smiled widely and took the blonde's hand and was lead to the dance floor by the Wind Princess.

Haruka heard the music first and noticed it was a soft song. She looked down and smiled as she tried to be polite and cool even though her eyes were killing her. She placed her hand on the girl's back and pushed her body to hers while with the other she took Ami's hand and placed it on her chest right over her heart as she started to slowly move. She closed her eyes then as she attempted to relieve the itchiness and the pain that was starting to get sharper. Ami, the princess of Mercury thought that she was enjoying the dance as much as she was and decided to rest her head on the blonde's shoulder. Haruka chuckled softly and opened one eye too looked around her. "Excuse me, Ami, but are your eyes itchy like mine?"

Ami blinked various time and looked up at the blonde. She tilted her head to the side and stopped dancing all together. "Umm no, are yours itchy? Maybe you got something in your eye. Let me see." She whispered as she moved closer to the tall princess. Haruka hissed and opened one eye to the blue haired water princess. This one gasped loudly and covered her mouth. That gesture scared Haruka a lot. "My princess, your eyes have turned yellow!"

"Yellow?" Haruka moved away from Ami a couple of steps as she began to rub her eyes. "Why do they hurt so much?" Ami not did not know what to do so she decided to inform to the queen and the princess's best friend, Setsuna.

That's when Haruka let out a horrendous scream. Her eyes felt like they just exploded thanks to the pain. She started to move around the ballroom as she seeked to stop the terrible pain she was feeling. She kept her hands over her eyes and suddenly felt that a warm liquid was running down her cheeks. She got scared and started to call out to her mother and Setsuna. Both of them where already beside her and struggled to calm her down to no avail since she just kept screaming in pain. Setsuna was scared beyond thought. She was maybe more scared than Haruka. She didn't know what to do anymore and held her friend from behind. She was grabbing unto her arms also preventing her from touching her eyes. That gave her mother the opportunity to see her daughter's eyes. Her iris changed color. It changed from a dark green to a bright golden yellow shade. She appeared to be crying blood at the moment and that made her look more possessed than hurt. The crowed didn't know how to react. They were paralyzed with fear as they heard the princess screams.

"Stop it! I can't seem to stop the pain!" She screamed out.

Michiru, like some other maids, gathered around the queen and princess as they wondered if they would be needed.

"Stop it!" Haruka screamed as she finally felt her body weaken by the blood loss. She groaned loudly and felt her body go numb. Setsuna held her close and slowly she settled her down on the floor. She quickly moved her hand to Haruka's neck and checked for her vital signs. She wasn't dead…yet.

* * *

End Chapter Two 


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I do own the plot and the original characters featured in this fanfic._

* * *

Blind 

"Oh my, Kami! Just look at her. Look how much blood she lost! Surely, she will die just like her father!" The queen held on to Haruka's white blood-stained shirt that she was wearing under her uniform jacket. "The story it's repeating its self! She is going to die! Look!" She said once again as she showed Setsuna the shirt. Setsuna just sighed and gave the queen a hug trying to comfort her. "I don't want her to die, Setsuna. She is all I got left…"

"She will not die, Queen. Your daughter is stronger than that." Setsuna sighed and looked over to the now shirtless Haruka. She was laying on her bed and the only thing that was covering her chest, was new and clean gauze and her white bed sheets. Her eyes were also covered by softer gauze that took in every drop of new blood that her eyes poured. Luckily, the blood had stopped flowing a long time ago. She looked like she was sleeping but her skin had a weird pale color. "Well?" Setsuna raised her eyes up and stared at the Princess of Mercury.

"She needs to rest a lot. She has lost so much blood. When she wakes up, do not let her do any kind of exercise. She needs to rest for two weeks or so. You were lucky to have me around. Thanks to all the health books and medicinal books I've read back at my planet, I was able to stop the bleeding. Her eyes looked awfully strange to me. It is not common to see someone's eye color change like hers did. Maybe she lost her sight, therefore, she will need someone to help her around until she gets used to being blind." Ami stated as she pushed her small glasses to her nose. She then looked at Haruka and placed the back of her hand on the pale princess's neck. "She doesn't have a fever. That's good news."

"Yes, of course! Nana will help her with anything she needs right, Nana?" The queen asked as she looked over at the small old woman.

Setsuna twitched slight and scratched her neck. The old woman wasn't going to help much. She was old and barely had strength to walk, let alone help such a tall and heavy woman like Haruka. "I don't think Nana will help much." Setsuna whispered and then smiled widely. "How about the new girl that started to work here days ago?"

The Queen looked up at Setsuna and nodded. "Yes of course! She is young and strong!" She then looked down at the old woman and smiled sweetly at her. "I think you have helped a lot in this family. How about I give you a nice big home where you and you family can live with nothing to pay for?" The old woman's face light up with joy. Finally after more than half a century of service she was going to be able to rest. "I guess that's a yes! Bring the new girl in."

Setsuna nodded and bowed before she left Haruka's chamber. She knew that all the maids and guards were in the ballroom cleaning the place up. When she walked in she looked around and found who she was looking. Michiru was struggling with a pile of plates. "Michiru! Come over here!" Michiru jumped slightly as she heard the princess from Pluto call out to her. She groaned softly and looked around as she tried to make some eye contact with someone that might be generous enough to help her out. Still no one even noticed her. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled as she walked over to one of the tables and set the mountains of plates on top before she ran over to Setsuna. She bowed and looked up at the princess. "What is it, princess?"

"I got a new job for you."

* * *

"Why do my eyes hurt so damn much?" 

"Hush! You better rest! If I find out that you've been walking around the palace and working out I…I will find some way to make you understand it is not healthy!"

"That didn't make any sense at all, mother"

"Hush, I said!" She growled as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at her daughter who still lay on her bed like before. "Go to sleep already!" After that all she got as a reply was a snore. "Hmm, that was fast."

"Here she is, my lady!" Setsuna said as she walked inside Haruka's chamber with one hand over Michiru's shoulder. Michiru quickly bowed down when she saw the queen.

"Ah! Michiru, was it? How are you doing?" The queen asked as she moved to the girl and smiled.

Michiru smiled back and was about to answer when her blue eyes caught a glimpse at the resting Haruka. "Oh my goodness, is she okay?"

The queen blinked and looked back at her daughter as she heard her snore. "Oh, yes, she is totally fine, well, not totally. My dear girl, I called for you so you can be my daughter's personal maid. Right now, thanks to her accident, if you can call it like that, she might've gone blind. She lost a lot of blood and she needs someone to help her out until she regains her strength and after that just help her with her daily things. Will you be able to do all of this?"

Michiru stared at the queen for some seconds until she heard Haruka's moan. She looked at her then nodded. "Of course! I will do anything to help her highness."

"Good then! I have some business to attend in some stars away from this planet. I will be back in a couple of weeks."

Setsuna arched her eyebrow and looked at the queen. "Uh sure. It's getting late also I have to head back to Pluto Take good care of her, Michiru." Setsuna said before she gave her a wink.

When both the queen and Setsuna left, Michiru stood in the middle of Haruka's chamber and felt nervous. She looked back at Haruka and scratched her arm as she saw how she slept so peacefully. She walked over to her and moved the chair from her vanity over to her bed and sat down close to her. "Princess?" She spoke softly but decided to shut up and let her rest. Her eyes roamed around the large room and rubbed her hands together as she let her mind rest for a moment. When was the last time she even rested at all?

"What's your name, girl?" Haruka suddenly spoke and made poor Michiru jump in her seat. Her gaze turned to Haruka and blinked as she thought that she maybe was talking in her sleep. "I know you are sitting beside me, girl. What is your name?"

She tilted her head to the side and frowned. If she was supposed to be blind plus her eyes were covered up, how did she know she was sitting beside her? "Michiru Kaiou, Princess."

"Hmm, Michiru, help me sit up." Michiru nodded and stood up as she took Haruka's hand in hers and placed her other one under her back as she lifted her up to a sitting position. Haruka groaned loudly. Her body hurt and she felt weak all over. Not to mention her eyes were killing her. The sheets fell to her waist and gave Michiru a full view of Haruka's covered chest and exposed stomach. Michiru could see all the years in training Haruka had on her and of course the battles. She had a couple of scars upon her shoulders, chest and a small one at her side that resembled the letter C. She stared at her arms. They were strong and you could see the muscles. She wasn't buff though yet she was well built. Then her eyes looked at her chest of course she couldn't see anything but the gauze holding on to her breasts and covering them. Her stomach was a work of art. She had every single ab outlined as it showed off feminine strength. Indeed every story she heard about this warrior princess was true. She was indeed strong and beautiful at the same time.

"Take this gauze off my eyes, please," Haruka spoke yet her voice sounded strong and at the same time gentle. Michiru once again nodded and moved her hand to Haruka's head. She undid the gauze and pulled it off her head and threw it to the ground. She made a mental note to put it in the garbage after all this since it had some small bloodstains on it. Then she saw something that made her squint a bit. It looked like someone had punched Haruka on her eyes. It wasn't swollen but the skin was black and blue. Haruka was frowning slightly when she felt the gauze leave her face. Her eyes were closed at that moment and she heard how Michiru gasped. "That bad, huh?"

"Oh no, my lady. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay. Do not worry." Haruka sighed and little by little opened her eyes and started to move her eyes as she searched for something, anything but everything was the same when she had her eyes closed. She couldn't see a thing but darkness. "What time is it?"

Michiru blinked and tilted her head to the side as she stared at the weird yellow orbs that were Haruka's eyes. "It's almost midnight."

Haruka felt like her world came crashing down on her. "The lights are on?"

"Hai." Michiru answered as she felt the need to touch the princess's hand but she quickly decided not to.

Haruka's eyes looked around some more. Her hands griped the bed sheet under her. "I can't see a thing…" She managed to say as she raised her head as she tried to at least manage to see some kind of shadow, anything at all. "I'm blind." She whispered finally as she stared into her own darkness. She closed her eyes again and tried to hold on to her raising anger. "Why? How did this happen?"

"Please, my lady, your mother said that you needed to rest!"

Then Haruka chuckled. "Right, rest…" She opened her eyes once again and moved her head in the direction where she thought Michiru was. "I guess there is no use in crying over something that maybe I cannot fix, right? Tell me, Michiru. What color are my eyes now?"

She blinked and stared at her eyes for some seconds before she answered. "They are kind of yellow."

"Yellow." Haruka licked her lips as a flashback hit her at full force. Her father's death. His yellow eyes stained with blood. She started to lean back to go to rest and quickly Michiru moved to help her. That made Haruka smile. "I hope you are not a temporary maid."

"No, my lady. I'm your new personal maid."

"Lovely" She chuckled and made Michiru smile. "Make yourself at home." Haruka whispered as she lay on her bed again. "Mother's gone?"

"Yes, princess. She said she had to go over and take care of some business."

"What business?"

"I wasn't in the position to ask her, my lady." Michiru answered as she rubbed her hands together as she studied the blonde.

Haruka frowned and sighed, as she got comfortable on her bed. "I see. That's all right. Now that you are my maid I will have to make sure the chamber next to this one is clean so you can move in beside me. I will need your assistance now that I am blind, Michiru. I will get used to this but I will need someone to help me out moving me in places I am not familiar with."

"I will do anything to help you."

"Good. For now, please forgive that I do not have a bedroom for you. Will you please stay the night?"

Michiru smiled and nodded as she forgot that Haruka couldn't actually see her.

"Well?"

"Oh! Yes ma'am!"

Haruka chuckled softly and settled to sleep as she struggled not to think about the pain in her body especially in her eyes.

Michiru watched her until she finally settled down and heard some soft snores. She exhaled loudly before she began to move around in her chair until she got comfortable enough to sleep. Even though she knew that tomorrow her body would ache all over.

* * *

For Michiru the night somehow felt like the longest one in her entire life. Maybe it was the chair or maybe it was that she was sleeping beside one of the most beautiful woman in the entire solar system. She kept on waking up to check if Haruka had a fever or maybe stopped breathing or just see if she needed something. 

A hard knock on the door made both Michiru and Haruka wake up. Haruka let out a painful moan when she tried to sit up. Michiru looked at her and stood up to attend to her. The door was knocked at her now even harder. Michiru let out a low annoyed growl. She looked at the door and then at Haruka. The blonde asked her to get the door and to leave her on the bed. Michiru complied and went to answer the door. She opened it just a bit to look who was on the other side.

"Breakfast." A maid spoke. Michiru nodded and opened the door completely as she let the maid walk in. She looked at Michiru over and wrinkled her forehead a bit confused. "Where is Nana?"

"She is no longer the princess's personal maid. I am." Michiru spoke as she watched the maid turn her back to her and walked over to the princess's bed while she pushed a vast tray of food.

"Oh well, there is enough food in here for you too so… I guess it's okay if you eat from the queen's tray. Nana always ate in he castle's kitchen but I guess since you are now taking care of the princess, you may eat here with her." The maid said and vowed to Michiru and left the room.

"Help me sit up." Haruka spoke. Michiru ran to her side and helped her sit up the same way she did yesterday. Haruka groaned and sat up with her eyes closed. What was the used to keeping them open if she couldn't see a thing? She patted her lap and Michiru nodded as she placed one tray of food on her lap. Haruka already knew what was in the plates so she ate rather freely. Michiru stared at her as she thought that she would've needed her help but, somehow Haruka didn't need her. "Tell the servants to prepare my bath I need to take the smell of perfume and blood off me." She spoke as she moved her hand t search for her glass of exported orange juice that came from planet Earth.

"Yes ma'am." Saying this, she turned to walk out.

"What are you doing?" Haruka's strong voice filled the room. Michiru froze and turned to her. Haruka's eyes were open now. They made her look like she was looking straight at Michiru. Her yellow eyes gave her this aura of pure evil but Michiru knew better. She wasn't going to harm her. Was she? "Please! Sit and have breakfast with me. I heard when the maid said there was enough food for two. You can do that after you finish eating."

"Right!" Michiru nodded rapidly and sat on her chair and took one tray of food and placed it on her lap. She looked over at Haruka and saw her eat. Slowly but she was eating at least. "My lady you look tired." Michiru spoke as she saw her princess. Her appearance was one of a sick person. She looked so pale and tired yet her body structure, something that Michiru couldn't quite take her eyes off, made her look strong. She knew that even at her state she could conquer a planet if she could.

"I lost a lot of blood yesterday. My body needs to regain the lost blood but I will be okay." She moved her hand over the plates like she was searching or feeling for something. She felt her hand get warm and that's when she knew that her hand was over the warm coffee. She drank from the small white cup. "Ah! I needed that." She smiled and placed the cup back on the tray. Michiru didn't eat much like Haruka. She quickly placed the tray where it belong and took Haruka's doing the same.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get your bath ready…" Saying this, she stood up and left Haruka on her bed.

Haruka took a deep breath and smile. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the darkness in front of her. "She smells like the ocean." She chuckled and moved the sheets off of her body. She wrinkled her forehead and touched her chest. "I've been half naked all the damn time?" She growled and rubbed her left eye as she moved her legs to the side of her bed. She groaned loudly and stood up from her bed. Suddenly she felt dizzy and fell back on her bed. "Damn it." She shook her head and tried it again. Her hand searched for the headboard of the bed so she could lean on it. She was on her black slacks still, the gauze only covered her chest and her hair was just a complete mess. "One… two… three!" She let go of the headboard and took a couple of steps. Her hands were in front of her the entire time as she made sure not to bump into something. She took a hesitating step forward. Her eyes were wide open as she tried to make out the surrounding of her bedroom to no avail. "Okay, this isn't so hard" She whispered as she took another step. She heard the door open and by the smell that invaded the room, she knew it was Michiru. "Stay right where you are! I'm going to try and make my way towards you so don't move and don't talk at all!" Michiru blinked various time. Her cheeks turned to a soft shade of pink as she saw the shirtless princess. "I was trained to fight under the toughest situations. So, I can easily walk over to you" She said as she stood up straight and took a deep breath. Her body was aching clearly from sleeping a lot and the blood loss. She started off with a few hesitating steps but after a while she walked firmly and confident of where she was going. Michiru stared at her as she made her way over to her. She was amazed at her will power since it was something that she didn't have. Haruka took one last step and moved her hand in front of her. Michiru took one of Haruka's hands in hers as she gave it a soft squeeze.

"You made it. And that means you are ready to take your bath"

"Do I smell that bad?" Haruka smiled and Michiru blushed.

"No, you smell nice." Michiru whispered as she looked at the floor as she took Haruka's hand in hers and lead her to the bathroom chamber. That's when it hit her. She was going to help the handsome princess take a bath…

* * *

"So your daughter didn't choose any of the outer or inner princesses? I thought that her 21st birthday was clearly an opportunity for her to choose one already!" 

The Queen of Uranus rubbed her forehead annoyed as she heard all the queens from different stars and planets argue over the alliance. The only princesses there were Pluto and Saturn. Their parents were way to busy to come over to the alliance discussion and since both of them were considered mature enough to talk about such of thing the queens and kings around them treated them equally. She was going to have a long chat with her daughter as soon as she got home.

"My daughter has gone blind! Her birthday turned into chaos when her eyes explode and turn to a weird color!" She said as she slammed her hand over the long table. "I can't believe you are thinking about who are you gonna hand your daughters to! My daughter is out of the question! She is blind and weak and I don't think she will be choosing a bride anytime soon!"

"We need protection! We need someone to take care of us! I'm sorry but our daughters are young an inexperienced!"

"Excuse me but your daughters have been trained just like mine was! And she didn't have a father to teach her anything!" The queen let out a long sighed and sat back on her chair.

"How did she become blind?" One of the queens asked as she looked now at the Queen of the wind.

"I have no idea. I do know that her father died from that. Maybe must have gotten it from him? I don't know a genetic thing?"

The queen of Mercury stood up and shook her head. "I don't know any type of sickness like this one. I don't think it was genetic."

"It can be a curse." Pluto said as she made everyone in the room look at her. "I mean think about it. The king went to planet Neptune to get the princess to safety. After he was informed of the storm over there he had the duty to go over there and rescue your daughter's fiancé. He came back blind and the princess was no where to be found. Maybe it was a curse that permitted your daughter not to find her fiancé the moment she put her eyes on her."

"Then, why would someone do that? I mean, what harm could come if my daughter got marry or not?"

Setsuna sighed and shut up not. She didn't want to talk anymore. They need to find that by themselves.

"Maybe someone wanted to marry her and couldn't?"

"She was a mere two year old when her father died! I mean if that person wanted to marry her she could've been older than Haruka…much older!"

"Or a witch." Setsuna spoke once again.

The queen stared at Setsuna and sighed. "A witch? Now we are just making up children stories!" The queen gathered her stuff and looked over at the king and queens and bowed. "I must leave. My daughter might need me." Saying this, she walked out of the chamber and ignored everything that was discussed in that room. "No way would someone harm her. She hasn't done anything at all."

* * *

"So, she is blind? I guess I can finally work out my plan in making an alliance with Uranus, to have the power of the wind to control at my command. She is the strongest! Her army is the most powerful in the whole solar system. I've watched her closely as she grew up. She looks just like her dear father, the king." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. "I bet her arms are just as strong as his. She has his same personality." After a while she opened her blue eyes. "Haruka Teno'u of Uranus. I just can't wait to have her." 

"Ma'am? Are you sure?" A tall man asked as he looked down at the young looking woman.

"She is the only one getting in my way. She is the one that stole him from me, and she won't steal my Haruka from me. No, she won't."

* * *

End of Chapter Three 


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the series. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that are featured in it._

* * *

Blind

Two weeks have gone pretty quickly. Her body felt stronger than ever and somehow her other senses pretty much made up for her sight loss. The people from her planet treated her with more respect now. Even though, at first, she thought it was pity but she quickly understood that it wasn't. Even one of the top craftsmen in the planet made a copy of her space sword but instead of being a sword it was a blind stick which was just what she needed. She got used to walk around the castle pretty quickly and actually she didn't require helped at all to get around. Still she was enjoying having Michiru around to assist her. She was a nice girl and good company…

Haruka was putting on her usual outfit which was her white shirt and comfy black pants while she waited for Michiru to come over and tell her if she actually fixed herself well. She was still having troubles knowing if she was wearing the right stuff or not.

Michiru was giving some maids instructions that Haruka told her. Now that she was the Princess's personal maid, she was a higher rank than the rest of them still she always was polite to every single one of them and never treated them like they were a lower life or anything. She bowed to them and was about to walk back to Haruka's chamber since she knew that she was waiting for her.

"Michiru!" The aqua haired girl turned around and saw that Setsuna was running towards her. She appeared to be agitated, sad and about to have a nervous breakdown. "Where is Haruka?"

"Umm, she is in her chamber. What happened?" Michiru asked a she looked up at the tall woman. She was getting nervous already.

"Something happened to the Queen…"

* * *

Haruka heard a knock on the door and quickly stood up and patted her pants. "Michiru! I was waiting for you! Where were you? Never mind, tell me, am I wearing the correct outfit or…" Haruka quickly shut up when she felt some soft hands grab hold of her right one. "Michiru? What's wrong?" She squeezed the smaller hands as she reassured the smaller woman that she could tell her anything. 

Michiru sighed and softly pulled her towards her. "Setsuna and your mother are here."

"Hmm! Took them long enough. I guess they want me to greet them." Haruka said as she placed her hand on Michiru's shoulder while with her other she reached for her walking stick. "Let's go then."

"Something happened to your mother." Michiru said as she turned to around to look at Haruka with pity eyes. She took the taller woman's hand and kissed it softly. "Something bad happened. Setsuna is waiting for you in the Throne Room."

Something got stuck on Haruka's throat. She had to cough to regain her composure. Her eyes were wide open for once as she tried to be able to see the smaller girl's expression. She moved her right hand and touched Michiru's face and noticed that her cheeks were wet. "You are crying." Michiru sobbed and nodded. "Oh Kami! No!" She moved away from Michiru's side and opened the door as she ran down the hall. She used one hand to touch the wall as she made her way to the Throne Room. She thought about the worst but when Michiru ran after her and called out to her as she asked her to be reasonable, Haruka blocked her words and decided not to listen to a word she was saying. She just wanted to see if her mother was okay. She just wanted to feel her mother's presence beside her. She finally was in the Throne Room; Michiru was right behind and trying to catch her breath. She was extraordinarily fast.

"Haruka!" Setsuna cried out as she saw the confused and lost Haruka moving her hands around as she tried to make her way to the center of the throne room. That's when she bumped into something. It hit her right in the middle of the stomach making her loose her breath.

"The platform." She whispered as she threw her stick away. Her hands touched what was in front of her. "No! No, no, no, no!" She chanted as she touched her mother's cold face. She coughed as she felt the sobs get caught on her throat. "No Mom! Not you…" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she collapsed on the body as she hugged the corpse close to her. "What happened?" When she didn't hear the answer to her question she bawled it again. "What happened?"

Michiru couldn't contain herself and cried with her also. She moved to Haruka and patted her back as she thought that it might me some kind of consolation.

Haruka felt her behind her but she just couldn't let go of her mother. _What had happened? Who did this? Why?_ All those questions kept on popping in her head mixed with an angry answer. _Who ever did this to her will pay with her life. That persons' death will be a slow and painful death. No mercy at all!_

"Princess…" Michiru whispered as she tried to somehow comfort her. "I am so sorry."

"Setsuna!" She called to her. "Setsuna!" Haruka moved away from the platform and turned around as her eyes search, without hope of seeing her, for the tall woman. Her face was about to explode with emotions. She just needed to know what happened "Who did this?"

"We don't know. We just found her dead." Setsuna replied. This made Haruka flinch when she felt her voice so close to her. "I am so sorry, my queen." By the event of Haruka's mother's death, automatically she had to change her title to queen. Haruka had to step up and be the Queen of the wind planet.

Haruka started to shake uncontrollably and fell on her knees. "No…" She whispered. Setsuna knelled beside her and pulled her to her as she gave her a warm hug. "She can't be dead! No she can't!"

"Everything will be alright! You are a strong woman you will pull through this!" Setsuna pulled away and looked at her straight in her now golden eyes. "You have friends who love you and care for you! Everything will be alright!" Setsuna then looked at Michiru as she moved away from the now new Queen of Uranus. "Take her to her bedroom."

"Yes, my lady! Come now, Pri… I mean, my queen." Michiru took hold of Haruka's arm and helped her up. Quickly, she grabbed her walking stick and handed it to her. Haruka's face didn't show any expression now. This caused Michiru to become frighten. She had never seen Haruka like this before. "Queen?"

"Let's go, Michiru…"

Michiru opened the door for Haruka and waited for her to walk in. Haruka made her way to her bed and sat down on it and placed her walking stick beside her. Michiru closed the door behind her and walked over to her and sat down beside her. Haruka quickly leaned her head on the smaller girl's shoulder as tears still came out of her eyes. "I couldn't see her."

Michiru sighed sadly. "It wasn't your fault."

"I feel bad I couldn't see how she looked like dead."

"Your mother would've under…" Michiru was cut off by Haruka's arm that were wrapping tightly around her. Haruka buried her face on her neck as she cried. Michiru froze at the sudden physical contact but still, being a little hesitating, she wrapped her arms around the taller woman. "It's okay to cry."

"All I have left is you and Setsuna." Haruka spoke as her lips brushed against Michiru's neck. Michiru closed her eyes and shivered at the light touch.

"And you will never lose neither of us." Michiru said. Haruka sighed and moved away before she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Michiru smiled and wiped her tears also as she made Haruka feel needed. "I don't like seeing you like this, my lady…"

Haruka sighed loudly, stood up and moved away from Michiru. "Now what? I'm the queen of all this?" She sighed and grabbed her hair in frustration. "I'm not ready!"

"You've been ready all your life. It's in your blood."

Haruka sighed and turned around like as she made it look like she was facing the aqua haired girl. She slowly walked to her and moved her hands to touch her face. Michiru froze at the sudden intimate touch but still she stared up at the tall blonde. "Are you beautiful?" Haruka asked and Michiru blushed deeply and tried to move away but Haruka's hand prevented her from moving. "Are you?"

"I think so. I haven't had anyone to tell me if I am or not."

Haruka gave her a forced smiled. "Since you are a good person I will have in my mind that you are gorgeous" She chuckled as she moved to grab her blind stick "I'm going out. Don't wait for me."

Michiru gasped and was about to ask where she was going but she didn't even dared to ask. She just watched the tall blond leave her chamber abandoning her.

* * *

Haruka made her way through the castle pretty well. She made her way pass the Throne Room and she didn't sense that Setsuna was still there guarding the body of the dead queen. Setsuna saw her leave and quickly followed. She thought that Haruka might do something stupid out of the depression. "Where are you going now?" 

Haruka didn't answer her right away, she just kept walking. "I'm going to get something to drink."

"Outside the castle?"

"I can take care of myself pretty well."

"You are blind!" Setsuna said as she grabbed hold of her arm. She held her firmly and prevented her from walking away.

"I am blind but I can take care of myself! You are no one to be holding me down, Setsuna!"

Setsuna stared at Haruka with anger in her eyes. She harshly let go of the blonde and shrugged. "Whatever! Go! Do whatever you want! It's your life!"

"Exactly! It's my life!" Saying that, she grabbed hold of her blind stick and stormed away from the princess of Pluto

* * *

Michiru sighed under her covers. It was past midnight and there was no sign of the princess. She was going to feel guilty if she didn't come back. She could've stopped her or at least go kept her company as she did whatever she was going to do outside the security of the castle. She sighed again angrily as she cuddled under her covers. "Please make her come back soon." And come back she did. 

Haruka burst into Michiru's room as she stumbled around the place. She tapped her blind stick on the stoned floor as she made her way towards the bed. Michiru gasped and quickly sat up. She observed how tall blonde moved her head side to side as her free hand moved around. She was trying to figure out where she was at the moment.

"This isn't my chamber!" Haruka announced and started to laugh loudly. "Where the heck am I? Am I even in the castle?" Haruka said to herself as she continued to walk around.

"My lady! You are in my chamber!" Michiru said as she got up from her bed and quickly grabbed her robe.

"Ah! Michiru! No wonder! I was thinking right now that the room was way to near the kitchen!" Haruka laughed once again and stumbled to the ground. "I fell." She declared before she began to chuckle.

"You are drunk." Michiru whispered as she helped the taller woman get up. "Let's get you to your chamber. You need to rest." She said as she wrapped one arm around her waist and helped her walk.

Haruka was now giggling soft as she walked awkwardly out of Michiru's chamber. "You must be enjoying the close contact, huh?"

"I will not mind what you are saying right now since I know it's the alcohol talking!" Michiru frowned as she struggled to open the door.

"I don't think it's the alcohol talking." Haruka said as she moved her free hand and opened the door. "I bet you are the envy of Princesses and maids all over the solar system. You get to talk to me, touch me, bathe me, and see me dress up…" Haruka threw her head back and doubled up in amusement. She was making Michiru's task of getting her to her chamber problematic not only that the maid was struggling to stay on her own two feet. Haruka's height and weight were a trouble right now to her.

"Stop moving around or both of us will fall!" She sighed and pulled Haruka inside the chamber and made her way to the bed.

"What do you like about me?" Haruka wrinkled her forehead and raised her head to make it look like she was staring at the ceiling. "I am a piece of crap! I kill people for a living, I go around giving orders and I'm blind! I can't even dress myself up correctly. I am a total mess! Then I have others tell me what to! How to act! How to behave." Saying this, she decided to stop walking completely.

Michiru tried her best to hold on to her but her strength wasn't compared to Haruka's and so she collapsed with the queen on the floor. She became annoyed by the blonde's words. She pushed her off of her and turned to speak. "Listen here! I like you a lot. You are one of the strongest women I've ever known. You do what you want and don't care what others think of you! You are independent and intelligent and only want was best for others." Michiru said as she stared down at Haruka.

"That's it?" Haruka sighed as she kept her eyes open as she gazed at the darkness in front of her. She groaned and sat up as she moved her face to make it look like she was watching Michiru. "You know. The princesses from the other planets say other stuff like "Oh! She is soo tall! Look at how well built she is! She is one of the richest Princesses! She has such handsome boyish looks!" Don't you like that? All I got to win a woman's heart are my looks. I can be a pain in the ass just like I am being right now." Haruka whispered moving closer to her. "I've noticed you care for me. Not only in a respectful way." Haruka chuckled as she took Michiru's hand and placed it on her face. "Do you like my face? My body?" Saying this, she moved Michiru's hand to her strong stomach as she let the smaller girl cup a feel. "I like you a lot and I feel comfortable around you. Also, I know you see me with other eyes. Or you think I didn't notice your sudden gasps whenever I asked you to please help me undress. I've felt your eyes on me when I came back from trainings all sweaty." Haruka chuckled and moved close enough to feel her breath on her face. "Do you feel something?"

"I'm not supposed to." Michiru whispered as she tried not to stare at the yellow orbs that were Haruka's eyes.

"Why?" Haruka groaned a bit annoyed.

"You are now a queen and I'm just a maid."

"You can't be a maid! You are way too gorgeous to be a maid!" She let go of her blind stick and petted her cheek softly. "You have such soft skin, such beautiful voice…" She moved her hand to touch her hair, then her neck and finally her waist. "Soft wavy hair… Michiru, you are beautiful. I bet you make men want to claim you as their the second they look at you." She then slowly leaned forward and brushed her lips against Michiru's before she captured in a heated kiss. In that moment Haruka could feel something inside of her awakening. Something strange that told her that she belonged to this girl. Something screamed at her and asked her to protect this maid and to take care of her for the rest of her life. The tall blonde pulled away from Michiru and took a deep breath before she shook her head. She felt destined to be with her. "Such soft lips. You are stunning, Michiru."

Michiru shivered and pulled away from the blonde and took Haruka's hand in hers as she pulled her up. She couldn't kiss her back! She wasn't allowed to even have such close contact with queen. Still, why did it felt so right to kiss her, hold her and feel her so close to her skin? "I still think you need to rest. You will wake up with a horrible headache tomorrow and I'm going to be the one taking care of you."

"Hai." Haruka answered as she stood up and moved to her bed.

"Good night, my lady."

"Night, Michiru. Oh and by the way… The beer I drank tonight, was none alcoholic beer."

* * *

Michiru's eyes flew open. She groaned and sat up and looked at her window and cursed under her breath. "It's late!" She said as she quickly changed into her maid outfit. She then ran to the bathroom to freshen up and then ran to Haruka's chamber. Today was supposed to be Haruka's mother burial, not to mention, Haruka was going to proclaim herself as the new queen. 

She sighed when she saw that the tall blonde was tying her shoes and staring at nothing in front of her. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"Don't worry." Haruka whispered as she noticed Michiru's tone. She was acting like nothing happened last night. "I can't find my jacket uniform." Haruka said as she patted her collar. She was feeling it and checking if it was placed in a proper manner.

Michiru stared at Haruka for some seconds as she noticed the dark circles under her eyes and also saw them a bit puffy and red. _She has been crying._ "Did you have a good night sleep?" Michiru asked as she walked to open the queen's large closer. She looked inside of it for a moment and then took out the jacket Haruka was looking for.

Haruka chuckled softly. "No." She patted her side and took hold of her blind stick with the space sword attached from her waist. Michiru moved to her and took her free hand and placed it on the jacket. "You found it." She said as she grabbed hold of the jacket and put it on. "Are you ready?" She asked as she patted Michiru on her shoulder. She frowned and stroked her shoulder again as she felt the fabric of her clothes. "You are going wear _that_ to the Queen's burial?"

Michiru blushed and looked away. She knew that the queen couldn't see her yet she still hid her gaze from Haruka. "I don't have anything else to wear."

Haruka sighed and walked away from Michiru. She strolled over to her closet and opened it. She ran her hand over the hangers. Inn her mind she counted each hanger she touched and stopped at one before she pulled it out. She took out a rather long blue dress she used to wear when she was younger. It was the last dress her mother ever made for her when she was around seventeen years old. It was a precious dress to her maybe that was why she kept it at the end of her closet. "You can wear this. I think it fits you and it won't look long on you. I mean it was mine when I was a teenager I grew a couple of inches more after that. Please, try it on."

Michiru stared at the dress with her mouth wide open. She never thought that Haruka kept a dress hidden in her closet. "Is it okay if I wear it?"

Haruka shrugged. "I only wore it once. I don't think anyone will notice is a hand-me-down." She extended her arm and offered the dress to Michiru. She gladly took it in her hands as she felt the fabric against her skin. "It's satin." Haruka said. "The finest satin in all Uranus" Haruka whispered as she some how wished that in that moment she was able to see again just to see how that dressed looks on Michiru. "Well? Change. Not like I'm going to be able to observe you." Haruka said her voice low as she turned her back to Michiru.

Michiru sighed and changed her clothing. Once in a while she would turn to look at Haruka but every time she did she was welcomed with the blonde's back.. She couldn't really tell how the tall woman was feeling at that moment since she never really met her parents. Still she could imagine it hurt to lose the woman who taught you everything you know and gave you life. "I'm done." Michiru announced as she undid her hair and let it fall freely over her shoulders.

Haruka turned around and walked over to Michiru as she touched her cheek. Her hand traveled all the way down to Michiru's waist as she felt how the dressed fitted her perfectly. "You wear that dress well." Haruka said as she let out a long sigh and then closed her eyes. She placed her hand on Michiru's shoulder and nodded. "Take me to throne room."

* * *

The crowd inside the Throne Room grew quiet as soon as Haruka walked in. Michiru was in front of her as she guides Haruka in. Michiru's face turned red as she saw that, somehow, all the attention was on her. She was now having second thoughts about the dress. "My lady, they…" 

"Don't mind them." Haruka replied as she moved beside her and offered Michiru her arm. "You are with me, not only as my personal maid, but as my companion and they will respect that." Haruka said as she raised her head and pulled Michiru closer to her. "Setsuna!" Haruka said as she called to her best friend and quickly, the Pluto Princess was besides her. Haruka felt when she patted her shoulder and softly, squeezed it. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

She was taught to be strong, to be a fair ruler like her father, to understand, to be charming, idealistic, romantic, and truthful like her father but right at that moment Haruka couldn't just contain her tears as she heard the priest's voice as they buried her mother's corpse right next to her father's. She was gripping her blind stick for dear life as she tried her best not to burst into a sobbing fit. She let out a huge sigh when she heard the priest finish. Haruka quickly moved her hand and wiped her tears away from her face. She didn't want anyone to see her like that. 

Michiru looked up at Haruka and sighed also. She grabbed the taller woman's hand and gave it a squeeze as if she wanted to take some of Haruka's pain into her.

As the crowd went back inside the castle, Setsuna walked to Haruka and asked her to meet her in the balcony of the throne room. The whole planet wanted to see their new ruler and of course they wanted to hear some words that will let them know everything was going to be fine. At that moment, Haruka couldn't even talk right. She wanted to cry like when her father died years ago but she couldn't. She nodded and gently nudged Michiru to take her to that balcony.

* * *

Haruka could hear the cries and sobs of her people. The Uranians were mourning just as she was. She sighed and felt Michiru slip away from her side. She understood that she had to leave her alone so she could talk but yet she wished she'd stayed with her. 

The crowd grew silence; even some of them hushed the ones beside them as the looked up to their new queen. Their eyes were red and watery and some of them even held out pictures of the Queen. Haruka just let out a loud sigh as she bowed her head. "I'm sorry." She said as she moved her hand to touch the rail of the balcony. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her! I'm sorry! If I wasn't like this I would've been able to save her! I would've taken her back home before any harm would've come to her! I just ask for you forgiveness and please let me make it up to you." Haruka said as her eyes opened up as she expected to see her people in front of her but only saw the same shadows that haunted her life. She frowned and her whole expression turned into one of anger and hate. Her hand became a fist as she tried to control over her emotions. "I swear upon my father's grave I will find the one who did this to her! I will find them, stalk them and kill them with my bare hands! I will not rest until I make sure they paid for their crimes!" The crowd started to scream at her as they cheered her on. They wanted justice for the death of their beloved queen. "But I ask of you. Please, accept me as your new queen. I promise to follow my mother and father's footsteps. I will only bring goodness to Uranus!" Haruka said as she waited for a response. That's when she heard someone yell at the top of his lungs "All Hail queen Haruka" and the rest of the multitude screamed with him as they applaud at her. Haruka chuckled softly and smiled down at them and bowed as she turned and headed back inside.

The generals and captains of her army now stood in front of her. She moved her hand and quickly Michiru was at her side. "I want the names of everyone that was in the last reunion my mother attended to." She ordered. They nodded and bowed low to the new queen before they turned around and left the throne room.

Setsuna walked over to Haruka and patted her cheek in a sisterly manner. "You are going to do just fine." She smiled at her. "I have to head back to Pluto if you need anything just…"

"I'll send for you if I need anything and even if I don't need you, you will still be around. I'm starting to think you live more in this planet than yours." Haruka said as she laughed a bit. After that she sighed and squeezed her friend's hand to her cheek.

"Funny." She chuckled and bowed to Michiru and smiled warmly at her. "Bye, Haruka."

* * *

She headed back to the chamber and sat down on her bed with Michiru closely behind. Michiru closed the door and moved to help her take off her heavy boots. "She is really gone this time, huh?" Haruka whispered as she closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. "I can't do this alone. I just can't!" She said as she grabbed the Space Sword from her waist and threw it across the chamber followed by her blind stick. 

Michiru moved away from her scared that she might take out her anger on her but she knew better. Haruka would never lay a hand on her. She was just afraid and she felt alone. Michiru sighed and walked closer to her. "You are not alone." She whispered all of the sudden and remembered everything that happened the night before. "Please, don't say you are alone. It makes me feel like I am worth nothing to you." Saying this, she pulled the tall blonde to a warm embrace. Haruka tensed up as she felt Michiru's warm body against her yet she pulled the aqua haired girl closer to her as she buried her face in her neck. "I can't really say that I know how it feels to lose a mother. I was merely a baby when my father adopted me. When he died I did felt alone but I was way to busy worrying about how I would survive underage and without a job." She whispered as she pulled Haruka away from her. She cupped her cheeks in her small hands and looked at the depressed queen. "I can't say I feel your pain, my queen, but I can help you bare it." She stared at Haruka's handsome face for some seconds as she just admired features.

Haruka let out a sigh and slowly opened her eyes golden eyes even though she knew she wasn't going to be able to see Michiru. "I want to see you" She said softly as she closed her eyes again.

With those words spoken, Michiru felt like she was complete. She smiled and brushed her lips against the queen as she ignored everything that screamed at her that what she was doing was wrong. She just touched her lips softly with the queen's in a comforting manner. She thought it was an innocent carress and that there was nothing wrong with that. But she was wrong

Haruka wrapped her arms tightly around her and pulled Michiru hard against her as she crashed Michiru's smaller body against her tall strong firm one. She devoured her lips in a vicious attack that left poor Michiru breathless and in the edge of having a heart attack. Or at least she thought. When she pulled away she could feel her rapid heartbeats. Haruka, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She chuckled softly and held Michiru to her and felt how she quivered against her body. "Kami, yes, I wish I could see your reaction just about now."

* * *

End Chapter Four. 


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the series. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that are featured in it._

* * *

Blind

Haruka moved to look at the direction of her door as she heard someone knock. She was putting on her usual outfit, white button down shirt and comfortable black slacks. Last night she and Michiru sat down at talked until the poor girl fell asleep on her bed. Haruka couldn't bring herself to take Michiru to her own chamber so that night both of them slept together. Michiru slept cuddled up to Haruka's warm body while Haruka outlined Michiru's features with her fingertips as she somehow drew a picture in her mind of how Michiru looked like.

"Coming!" Haruka said out loud and twitched afterwards as she thought that she had woken up her bed partner. She heard Michiru groan and move against the bed sheet but her breathing stayed the same; soft and steady. Haruka finished buttoning her shirt and made her way over to the door. She opened the door and closed her eyes as she nodded at whoever was on the other side.

"My queen, good morning!" A small scrawny old woman said as she bowed to the queen.

"Morning." Haruka said in a strong tone.

"I come in behalf of the general and he told me to give this to you." She whispered not sure to do afterwards. Haruka moved her hand forward with her palm open to the old woman. The maid placed the big envelope on Haruka's hand and patted her hand.

"Thank you. Tell General Sasuke that I appreciate his research and that I will call for him soon." Haruka said as she patted the envelope.

"Of course! Have a nice day, my queen." The old woman said as she bowed once again before she left.

Haruka walked back to her chamber and opened the envelope as she took a sheet paper out. She knew that in it were the names of everyone that were in her mother's last reunion. She walked to a small desk she had and placed the paper on it. She left it there before she walked over to her bed. She smiled softly and moved her hand to touch Michiru's waist as she shook her softly. "Morning." She whispered as she sat beside the sleeping form that was Michiru.

Michiru made a soft annoyed sound as she felt that someone was waking her up yet she jut grabbed a pillow and placed it over her head. "No." She mumbled.

Haruka laughed softly and moved to give her a kiss on her cheek but found that she was kissing the pillow. "Michiru, wake up. I need your assistance." She pulled the pillow away from her and leaned to nuzzle her neck. "Wake up."

Michiru groaned and opened her eyes as she looked around. She was thinking she was in her chamber. She gasped and sat up as she found herself in Haruka's chamber. "I didn't sleep in my room!" She announced.

Haruka quickly laughed and patted her waist once again as she shook her head. "No you didn't. Come, I need you to read me a list of names."

* * *

Haruka growled softly and started to scratch the back of her neck. Every name that was in that list was names of people she knew all too well. All were queens, kings and princesses that were friends of the family. Some kings even watched her grow up and had great admiration for her mother. Was it an accident? Was her mother suddenly sick and died because of that sickness? Now she couldn't know since her body was buried. "Damn it all!" She slammed her hand against the desk. She felt useless and dumb. "I don't know hat to think of anymore! There was not a new queen or king or princess in that meeting! Everyone there has been acquaintance with us in some way! I…" She sighed as she stood. "I really don't know what else to do." She groaned as she moved her hands to rest on the chair she was just sitting on. 

"Try to calm yourself, queen." Michiru whispered as she took a look at the list once again. "Maybe this list isn't complete! Or maybe it was someone that wasn't in the meeting."

"Yes, maybe." She whispered as she sat back on her chair and rubbed her eyes.

"Can I get you something?" Michiru asked as she placed the list besides Haruka as she smiled at her.

"Please, do. I can have a shot of anything right at this moment." Haruka whispered as she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. Michiru nodded and bowed to her before she walked out of the chamber.

Haruka opened her eyes once again and brushed her lower lip with the topside of her index finger. "Someone that wasn't in the list? So, the list is incomplete?" She groaned as she patted her desk as she searched for the list. When she found it, she moved it to her face and blinked various time with a confused glance. She placed the piece of paper closer to her nose and sniffed it. "It has a woman's perfume. Why?" Haruka blinked as she felt the texture of the paper against her skin. "Bleh! Maybe it was the old maid's." She said to herself but then took the paper to smell it again. "No, this is not a cheap perfume. Why would the general give me a sheet of paper with the aroma of expensive perfume?"

* * *

Michiru laughed softly as she bowed at the maids inside the kitchen. They were now treating her like she was some how a high rank than them. Most of them asked her how it was to be the Queen's personal maid and how does she "really" looks like when she is not bounding her chest like she does. Michiru just had to laugh and bow at them as she walked out while holding a tray with a bottle of the finest champagne and a fine cup made out of glass. "I guess what Haruka said is true. I'm the envy of all the maids all over the castle." She whispered to herself as she made her way down the hall. 

"Well, well! Look who it; the girl from the tavern!" A rough male voice made Michiru stop suddenly. She looked around and gasped when she felt the tray from her hands been pulled by someone. "You won't need this, sweetheart." She opened her eyes wide and backed away slowly as she discovered who it was, one of the guards from the tavern that were sexually harassing her weeks ago. "Well, by your reaction, I guess you still remember me." He chuckled as he moved closer to her. Michiru kept on backing away from the man until she bumped into someone else. She turned around and gasped as she saw another guard. "You still owe us something. Some tension relief time." He chuckled as he nodded at the other guard. The one standing behind her placed his big hand over her mouth and prevented her from screaming as he pulled her to a small storage room.

* * *

Haruka growled softly as she walked around her room. "What's taking her so long?" She whispered as she turned to face the door. She frowned and softly cursed as she grabbed unto her blind stick and busted out of her chamber. She raised her nose up as she tried to look for Michiru scent. She started to move in circles until she felt a soft and fading sea smell. "Michiru." Her eyes turned into a brighter yellow as she felt something going on with the smaller girl. Somehow she felt a strange bond over her. Something connected them both she didn't know why but she wasn't going to stand still and wait for Michiru in her chamber. She let out a growled and started to follow Michiru's soft gentle smell as she walked fast down the hall with one hand touching the walls as she made out where she was going. She passed one of the doors that led to the kitchen a couple of steps later she cursed loudly as she almost felled when she stepped over something. The sound of broken glass filled the hall and she knew she just bumped into maybe a cup. "She was here but where?" She groaned and stood there as she breathed in deeply. 

One of the guards placed a hand over her moist lip as she cried and whimpered for them to let her go. They chuckled and the smaller one moved to lick her tears away as a wondering hand found her right breast. He chuckled and gave it a squeeze as Michiru yelp and cry loudly yet the hand on her mouth wouldn't let her be heard. "Shut up or will knock you unconscious! Now that won't be as much fun for you."

Haruka moved her face quickly as she heard some weird sounds. She perceived a chuckle then a cry for help. She smelled male arousal and tears, alcohol, the stench of dirty backyard guards; she could smell Michiru… She walked to a wall and moved her hand and that's when she felt a door. Her eyes grew wide and she opened the door completely as she stuck her face inside. The guards inside didn't move at all. They just stared at the blind yet tall and strong woman in front of them who held a blind stick as it was some sword of bat. Michiru couldn't move. A knife was being held near her throat as it warned her that if she made any kind of noise she was going to regret it…

Haruka frowned, as she didn't hear anything yet the combination of smells was driving her mad. Then, she grabbed her blind stick as it was supposed to be held and turned around as she made it look like she was bout to leave. "You should know that all my years of training pay off in moments like this. How foolish of you and stupid of you to think you can try and rape the queen's maid." She snarled angrily. Right there, both guards gasped. That's all she needed to hear to make out the guards and make out where Michiru was standing. "Thanks!" She let out a scream as she grabbed her blind stick and used it as a fencing sword she hit the taller guard on his stomach. He let go of the knife and Michiru.

The aqua haired girl started to cry full of fear as she ran over to Haruka and almost tackled her as she wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and buried her face on the queen's chest. She cried loudly and thanked Kami that Haruka appeared when she did. Haruka wrapped one arm around Michiru's waist and, quickly, moved her blind stick with her other hand as she slammed it across the smaller guard's face. That made him fall to the floor unconscious with a couple of loose tooth. The other one was out of breath, coughing and holding on to his stomach as he fell to the floor. "Pathetic." She whispered as she heard the coughing. Haruka then moved her head to face Michiru as she wanted to see the smaller woman who was clinging to her for dear life. Haruka heard some guards run over to her as they heard the racket. She let out a long sigh as she let go of the blind stick and wrapped her arms around the still crying Michiru. "Did they hurt you!? Michiru did them… Did them…"

"No! No they didn't." She sobbed loudly as she hugged the tall blonde tighter. "Haruka I was so damn scared! I thought… Haruka, they were going to…" She forgot all formality. She called the queen by her name; no honorifics; no nothing. Just her name. Haruka didn't mind at all. In a moment like this she knew damn well that even she would forget all the formalities.

"They are going to die. I'll make sure of that." She whispered as she buried her face in Michiru's neck as she smelled that sea scent that intoxicated the blonde's senses. She waited until Michiru calmed herself. She was no long crying but she still was a bit agitated by what happen. Haruka moved some inches away from Michiru as she moved her hand to wipe her tears away from her face before kissing her eyebrow. "Shh. Shh. I won't let anyone hurt you." Haruka whispered to her as she tightened her embrace and pulled the smaller and soft body closer to her strong and tall one. She felt the presence of one of the castles guards behind them. Haruka turned around and, with a growled that made the man tremble, she ordered to have them both tortured to death.

* * *

She closed the door behind her as she kept one arm still over the smaller girl's shoulder. Michiru let out a sigh as she moved away from the blonde. Haruka leaned on the door and kept her head low as she started to think of a way to make the girl forget about what happened today. Her eyes traveled around the darkness as she searched for her, her heart was about to burst. She hated being blind. She hated not being able to see the small woman that little by little was making her weak in a good way. Her steps were slow and lazy as she moved to the middle of her chamber. Her arms were dangling by her sides as she stood there while hearing Michiru's sobs. It was funny. Poor Michiru wasn't safe even in the castle. "What time is it?" Haruka asked. Her voice was as soft as silk and that made Michiru look up at her. 

"It's a quarter pass noon." Michiru's voice answered as she stared at the tall blonde. "Why do you ask, my queen?"

Haruka shook her head as she strolled around her room without her blind stick. She had left it back in the hall where the horrible incident happened. She was sure that some guard or maid will leave it on her bed pretty soon. It was a matter of who found it first. She opened one of her large closets and took out one of her many sparring fencing swords. "Listen. Everywhere I go, you will go with me. From this day forward you will not leave my side. Not ever." She said as she gripped her fencing sword tighter. "Let's go outside. I am supposed to be training right at this moment." Haruka whispered as she started to walk over to the door. Michiru nodded and followed her close. She was about to open the door for the queen but was caught off guard when Haruka opened it for her and stood up straight as if she was opening it to a Princess. "Ladies first." She chuckled.

"Oh? And what are you supposed to be?"

Haruka laughed softly. "I'm merely a stupid mortal that is opening the door to a goddess." Michiru blushed and looked at the floor before walking out.

* * *

She sat down and watched Haruka's fast and strong movements. Michiru was blushing at all time. She had never seen the queen in action. She was strong bold and just mesmerizing. With every movement she made you could see the muscles moving under her soft yet tight skin. At one point Michiru just stared at her legs. They were long strong and well built yet, they were so graceful as she moved around and stretched them and then went back to kneel as she kept thrusting her sword forward to her instructor. How can a blind woman fight better than a man that could see her and predict her every movement? Michiru didn't know she was just staring and sitting down like a little girl on the floor as she watched the queen move around. 

Now and then Haruka would let out a yell to take her attacker off guard. She would thrust her sword forward completely. Michiru had to lick her lips at the sight. The queen's body was so tense right in that moment and every single muscle was outline for Michiru's visual pleasure. Haruka had her eyes closed like she was concentrating in everything around her. At one moment the instructor moved away from being in front of her. This made Haruka thrust her sword forward and almost fall when she lost her balance but she quickly stood up straight and took a deep breath as she tried to find the older man. She moved her free hand forward and spoke some words silently.

Michiru couldn't what was the queen doing until a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and made her yelp a she was almost blown away. The wind carried to Haruka the scent of her instructor, and Michiru's. She chuckled and quickly attacked again. This time, she received a painful yelp from the older man who now was on his knee. "Got you." Haruka whispered as she stood up straight. She moved the blade to her face and made a swift movement with it as she bowed. "That was good! You gave me quite a work out, old man." She whispered as she moved her hand to her pocket and took out her personal handkerchief. She rubbed her neck and sighed as she felt the small drops of sweat run down her face. Michiru was in awe, she never though the taller woman could look so sensual with just standing there covered in sweat. Her hair was wet all over and it made some strands of blonde hair stick to her forehead.

The old man let out a chuckled as he stood up and rubbed the place where Haruka's sword had harshly touched him. "My queen, you could be a bit gentler. The sword may not wound me but it hurts a lot when you thrust it into my ribs." He chuckled as he bowed at the tall woman. He was amazed at how much she resembled her father's battle skills as every day passed.

Haruka laughed softly and bowed again. "I am sorry. I just got carried away."

Michiru stood up and quickly ran to Haruka. She took the handkerchief from her hands and moved to wipe the blonde's face as a soft pink shade colored her cheeks. "What was that?"

Haruka blinked and moved to face the smaller woman. "What was what?"

"That wind gust. You practically commanded the wind around you to do as you please."

Haruka smiled and grabbed Michiru's hand and pressed it to her now dry yet hot face. "As the queen of the Wind planet I have magical control over it. It's my birthright. Just like Makoto from Jupiter can control the lighting and Ami from mercury can control ice." She whispered before she kisses Michiru on the palm of her hand. A jolt of electricity suddenly ran through Michiru's entire body and stopped at her stomach. "I guess I need a bath and so do you." She chuckled softly as she opened her eyes to search for the smaller girl. "Ever been in a pool?"

"Pool?"

Haruka just smirked as she picked the smaller girl on her arms. This earned her a surprised yelp from Michiru. "Old man, you can go and take your nap." Michiru gulped and held on to Haruka's neck. She was tall but, right at that moment; she thought a giant was holding her! "I guess you don't have any swimming attire do you?" Haruka asked her as she took the opportunity to squeeze her body to hers and take in her scent.

Michiru shook her head. "No."

"Hmm. It's okay. You won't need any."

"What?"

* * *

Michiru eyes were fixated in her surroundings. She was standing in a large poolroom located under ground. She could speak and hear her own echo through out the place and it looked like it has been built not so long ago. She was fascinated somehow by it. She felt like she could stay there forever. "Wow! This is really something!" She said as she walked around the edge of the pool and looked down at her reflection on the water. 

Uranus was a planet filled with deserts. There were almost no seas, oceans or lakes. All the water they received came from underground. Haruka had only seen the ocean thanks to her various trips to Earth. Later on she was informed that Neptune was full of water bodies and that angered her since, she had lost her sight and therefore she wasn't able to see those seas and lakes. She would've given everything she possessed in order to be able to see the most beautiful water bodies in the entire galaxy.

"My father, before he died, wrote some sort of a contract or will that said that the heir of Neptune was supposed to become my life partner." Haruka spoke. Her voice sounded a bit louder than usual thanks to the echo in the huge room. She sighed and stripped herself from her clothes and stood in front of Michiru in all of her glory. She didn't mind at all she was quite comfortable with her body besides, Michiru had seen her naked before so, why be so shy about it? Yet Michiru's face turned to a deep red as she turned around from Haruka and gave the queen her back. "Since my future spouse was supposed to enjoy long days in the sea and swimming, my father, decided to build this pool for her to enjoy." She whispered as she walked slowly over to Michiru and placed her hands on her slender shoulders. Michiru tensed up and closed her eyes as Haruka's hand slowly began to undress, touch and caress the new and exposed flesh. "I never met her. A mysterious storm attacked that planet and killed every living creature in it. Some people say that the princess was included in that massacre. She was only six months of age."

"My queen…"

"Yes, I would've loved to meet her just to see if she really was my soul mate like the elders said. To be honest back at my 21st birthday ball I really didn't feel a connection with anyone. Not even one of the Princesses evoked a feeling of belonging, love…" Haruka moved closer to the smaller girl and brushed her lips against the naked shoulder and made Michiru shivered. "and passion. Not one of them. Yet, as soon as I felt you in my room; when you first touched my hand to help me sit up, I felt like somehow I was bonded with you. Yes, it sounds weird. I know, but it's the truth." She whispers as she moved away from the now naked girl. "Don't be shy, Michiru. Remember I can't see you." She chuckled at that. Michiru turned around and looked at Haruka. Her eyes wandered as she just stared at the glorious body that was Haruka. Strong arms, small yet perfectly round breasts, muscular stomach and the legs… She had to gulp down. Her legs where long, lean yet you could see how strong they were. She had to be a runner back when she was a teenager. That was the only explanation for such strong and beautiful legs. "Did you felt something when you first saw me?" Haruka spoke.

"I've felt something from you since I was a child. Every time someone talked to me about your battles. I've always wanted to meet you. Like getting reunited with a lost friend." Michiru whispered as her eyes went to the floor.

Haruka moved to Michiru before she touched the smaller girl's cheek softly. "Lost friend, huh?" Haruka laughed softly and wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist as she pressed her smaller frame to hers. "I think there is something more going on here and, if you give me permission, I want to find out what I'm actually feeling for you, if that's okay with you."

"You are asking a maid for permission, my queen?"

Haruka smiled. "Call me, Haruka."

"Haruka" Michiru smiled and the taller blonde shuddered, as she felt something run through her spine.

"Is that a "yes"?" Haruka whispered as she moved her face to rest her forehead against Michiru's at the same time a warm smiled appeared on her lips.

Michiru laughed softly before she moved forward and kissed the tall blonde's lower lip. "Yes." She said against the queen's lips as she gave her soft feather-like kisses that, little by little, were making the blonde loose her mind.

Without wasting any second, Haruka hugged her tightly and basically picked her up as she laughed and jumped on the pool beside them.

* * *

End Chapter Five 


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the series. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that are featured in it._

* * *

Blind 

Playful, gentle, childish, cute, beautiful, tender, patient, caring, seductive, sensual… Those were sides of Haruka that Michiru saw that day. They played around in that huge pool like they were little kids. She never heard Haruka laugh the way she did in the pool and never has she seen her treat her so gentle. Michiru was impressed, not only with Haruka, but also with herself. She didn't know she was able to swim like that. So freely, so perfect she couldn't believe it herself. Haruka didn't even swim like she did then again the water wasn't her element. All that time in the pool she felt so free so right with Haruka right besides her, swimming around her. Some times Michiru would think about Haruka's blindness. She moved around with out any care in the worlds like she really was able to see everything around her but when she opened her eyes all Michiru could do was look away. Beautiful deep green eyes were gone replaced by yellow pale ones but somehow Michiru just forgot about that flaw. The queen's smile was more beautiful and just made you ignore her weird colored eyes.

Michiru grinned as she stood in the middle of the room. Haruka was buttoning her white blouse and was also giving her back to the smaller girl while Michiru watched her closely. Michiru walked slowly over to the queen and wrapped her arms rightly around her torso from behind. "Thank you…"

Haruka, at first, jumped at the sudden contact but, when she heard Michiru's words, she frowned and patted her hands softly. "For what?"

"Saving me."

"It was my duty and I wouldn't want anyone to touch you without your permission. It's not right." Haruka whispered as she turned around to face her. "I would give my right arm to see you." She just couldn't stop herself from saying that. Every time she opened her eyes she thought she was going to finally be able to see Michiru but, as always, she was welcomed by the suffocating darkness.

Michiru could only chuckle as she hugged her tall blonde. A knock on the door interrupted both of them. Haruka let out a small growled and moved away from Michiru as she nodded at her. The smaller girl walked over to the door and opened it slowly. When she saw who it was on the other side of the door, she stood up straight and bowed her head. It was a tall, strong and serious looking middle aged man. "General Sasuke." She said his name out loud so Haruka would hear her.

The general bowed to her and then looked at Haruka. "I have a letter from The King of Earth, my lady."

Haruka frowned and made her way over to the door. She extended her hand and felt the envelope be placed on her hand. She then bowed and moved away from him. "Thank you. You can go now, Sasuke."

"As you wish." He said as he smirked at Michiru before he bowed at her. He licked his lower lip and winked at her. "See you…"

Michiru frowned in disgust and closed the door behind her. Haruka walked over to her desk and sat down as she placed the envelope on the desk. Michiru quickly moved to her side and looked at the envelope. Haruka, with her eyes closed, smiled and nodded. "I know you are just dying to read it, aren't you?"

"I'm not!"

Haruka chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "Read it to me, please."

Michiru nodded and took the letter in her hands and read it. She coughed softly as she cleared her throat and leaned on the desk as she began to read. "Dear, Haruka Teno'u of Uranus. I would like for you to please, accept my condolence. I'm sorry that your mother died right after your birthday and I would also like to be forgiven for not attending to your birthday. My wife Serenity and I were busy getting ready to receive our daughter. To make it up to you I would appreciate if you come by and visit us since I know that you just adore staying at Planet Earth. We will be waiting for you. Sincerely, Endymion." Michiru said as she finished. She looked over at Haruka who had a small smile on her face.

"So, Usagi-chan is pregnant, Lucky him, he is going to have a family so soon." She chuckled and shook her head as she rubbed her hands together. "Ever seen snow?" Haruka asked all of the sudden.

"Snow?"

"I will take that as a "no"." Haruka laughed stood up as she cracked her back. "Ever seen the sea?"

"No." Michiru said as her eyes stared at the ground.

Haruka smiled and nodded. "It's one of the most beautiful things you could've ever seen. The ocean reflects the sky as it makes it look like there are two skies and when the sun is setting, the water takes this beautiful color. It has sparkles all over it and it makes the surface look like it has small sparks of fire all over it. The sea looks even more alive that way. The sand…" She smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "It's like the color of my hair. My mother used to say that. When I was a little girl, she used to take me to planet Earth just to play around in the sand. I am kind of scared of the ocean though. It's so mysterious and dangerous you don't know when it's going to be your friend or your worst enemy." Haruka laughed at that. "Its funny that I am I'm scared of the sea and ocean since I was supposed to marry the queen of the Sea planet." Michiru stared at her as she saw sadness in her features. "Sometimes I wonder if she is still alive somewhere." She chuckled and shook her head at that. "Would you go to Planet Earth with me?"

Michiru's eyes light up and she nodded. "Of course!"

"All right then! Pack your belongings! We are leaving tomorrow!"

* * *

"How could you? I thought I meant something to you!" A young woman yelled as she filled the throne room with her echo. 

"I'm sorry. I just can't give up my wife and daughter for you. What we had, Kamiya, we were young." A tall blonde man whispered as he tried to calm the young woman. "I'm a king. I can't just leave everything. I love my wife and I love my daughter."

"Now that I finally found you, you are taken by that bitch!"

"You are speaking of the Queen of Uranus! Respect her!"

"She can be the Queen of this damn galaxy! I don't give a rat's ass! She stole you from me!"

He let out a loud sigh as he ran his hand through his blonde her as at the same time he closed his green eyes. "She didn't steal me from you. My heart always belonged to her in the first place."

Silence consumed the throne room. Small green eyes peeked in to see what was going on. "Papa?" A small girl whispered as she watched her father.

The tall blonde man turned around to look at his daughter as his eyes grew with surprise. "Ruka-chan! What are you doing here? Where is your mother?"

"Eating" She simply replied.

The tall woman smiled as she saw the little girl. You could almost confuse her with a small boy thanks to her haircut and her clothing. "She looks like you." Kamiya declared as she looked at the King of Uranus. "If I can't have you, I will have her." After she said that, she turned and walked away from the King. He, on the other hand, laughed at her words.

"I doubt it. It has been written. My daughter shall marry the Princess of Neptune." The king spoke firmly as he raised his head with pride.

"Will see about that…"

* * *

Haruka let out a gasp as she sat up on her bed. _A flashback? A dream? A nightmare? Who was that woman? Why wasn't she able to make out her face?_ "Papa." She whispered to herself as she frowned. "I don't remember anything like that actually happening to me." She sighed and raised her knees so she could rest her arm on it. "Kamiya" She said the name but no one came to mind. "Kamiya! Kamiya!" Who the hell is she?" She groaned as she lay on her huge bed once again. 

"Can't sleep?" A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. It was Michiru. Ever since that incident with the guards Michiru moved to sleep in Haruka's chamber near her.

"I had a weird dream. More like a flashback but now that I am awake, I don't recall ever having that memory. My father was talking to this woman called Kamiya I was there watching them." Haruka scratched her head now with both hands as she closed her eyes. "Doesn't matter, go back to sleep, Michiru."

"Hai." Michiru murmured as she went back to sleep in the sofa bed near Haruka's bed. That was temporary though. Haruka promised she was going to get her a bigger and comfortable bed when they came back from their trip.

Haruka let out a loud sigh and rubbed her eyes, as she got ready to just doze off again. Her mind kept going back to her dream. She now wondered if she was able to see this Kamiya person she could remember her. She damned her blindness once again angry with herself.

* * *

_**Earth**_

"Huh? The queen of Uranus is here? Haruka?" Endymion blinked confused as e tilted his head to the side. "I thought Haruka was the princess…"

"Her mother died some days ago and she proclaimed herself Queen of Uranus. She came here because you called for her, my king." The guard said as he looked at Endymion's confused glare.

Endymion shrugged still puzzled.. He didn't call for her but of course being Haruka one of his wife's good friends he couldn't just deny her. "Well. Let her in! I can just leave the queen of Uranus without a place to stay!" He chuckled as he waved his hand at the guard. The guard nodded and bowed as he turned around leaving Endymion alone.

"Haruka came to visit?"

Endymion turned to the side to face his beloved wife. He smiled as she watched her make her way towards him in all of her pregnant glory. One of Serenity's hands lay upon her child filled belly as she tilted her head to the side as she watched her husband walk towards her and pet her stomach before he kissed her forehead. "That's how it looks like."

"Well, I'm glad she did! I haven't seen her in a while but still, she never comes over unannounced." She said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed her husband's tender kiss.

"Apparently, I called for her. I really don't recall ever sending her a letter or anything but, if her visit makes you happy, how can I say no to her? Besides, she is also a good friend of mine." Endymion smiled and turned over to the throne room entrance heard footsteps coming their way. He frowned as he watched the tall strong blonde walk inside while she was being lead by a smaller aqua haired woman. He inspected the Queen of Uranus. Her steps weren't as confident as they used to be and she appear to be looking else were instead of in front of her and over to them. "Haruka-san?" He blinked various time as he noticed how the blonde smiled deeply and nodded.

She recognized the king's voice and so she held on to her blind stick closer to her as she whispered some words in Michiru's ear. Michiru nodded and let go of her hand as she now stood beside her. "Endymion! How are you doing, my friend?" She asked as she extended her arm in the direction she though he was. The echo was giving her a hard time making out where her long time friend was.

"Haruka-san, what happen to your eyes?" Serenity spoke and made Haruka twitch a bit. How could she miss Serenity's presence?

Haruka's hand fell to her side as she bowed to the moon Queen. "Forgive me Serenity, for not greeting you. I didn't know you were here."

"Haruka…" Serenity called to her not using any honorifics. Was it bad enough that she had lost her father and her soul mate all the same day now she just got words that her mother also die and plus she was blind? "Haruka, I'm right in front of you. Can't you see me?"

Haruka closed her eyes and let out a depressive sigh. "I've lost my sight after my 21st birthday. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

Michiru stared at Haruka, her shoulders were low and it made it look like she was tired all of the sudden. Without thinking, Michiru slipped her small hand into Haruka's big one and gave it a soft squeeze.

"No need to be sorry, Haruka. It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness for not knowing. I'm sorry about your mother." Serenity whispered as she walked over to the tall blonde tomboy. She smiled and even though she knew Haruka couldn't see her, she threw her arms over Haruka's neck and pulled her in for a tight hug as she rubbed her pregnant body against Haruka. That's when Haruka noticed the state of the Moon Queen's pregnancy. She smiled at that and moved away to kiss the smaller girl's forehead and also to pet her stomach. "She says "hi"." Serenity said before she giggled as she saw Haruka's warm smile.

"Hello there, princess." Haruka chuckled and moved her hand to Michiru. The aqua haired girl quickly took the queen's big hand and smiled at the Serenity. "This is Michiru. She will be my companion for the whole trip. I would like if you treated Michiru with the same respect that you would treat me." Haruka smiled as she squeezed the smaller girl's hand.

"Oh, but how rude of me! You guys must be tired! Let me get you two a bedroom." Endymion said as he called over some guards to help them with their packing.

"One bedroom with one bed would be fine." Haruka said. Michiru chocked with her own air and started to cough as she heard the queen's word. Haruka just chuckled.

* * *

"Kamiya-sama" 

"I don't want you to use that name anymore. Someone in the castle might recognize it." A tall woman spoke as she rubbed her white pale hands softly as she looked up at the silver haired man. "Where is she?"

"Right now, she is in planet Earth, like you asked." The man answered as he watched the woman with a serious face. "Do you think this will work? Haruka isn't that stupid she will see right though this."

"No one knows where the princess of Neptune is. She might as well be dead. No one can prove me wrong." She chuckled as she moved her brown curly hair away from her face. "Haruka will think I'm her soul mate and marry me right away. She has to." She smirked. "Her father left a will and a contract saying that it shall be done like that, right Sasuke-kun." Her blue orbs looked up at the middle-aged man as she smiled wickedly at him. "You got the paper work all cut out for me, and I thank you. It's funny what rage can do to you. You were in love with the now dead queen of Uranus and I am in love with the power of the wind. We couldn't have what we wanted. But one of us will and soon you will be right beside me ruling Uranus. You won't be Haruka's secretary anymore."

Sasuke's gaze went down to the floor as he scratched the back of his neck. "It wasn't love it was more like an obsession. A beautiful, tall, powerful woman married another man who was like a brother to me."

"Makes you angry, huh?"

"Pisses me off." He whispered as he closed his eyes angryly.

"Don't tell me you felt something run through you when you saw her gasping for her last breath in your arms. Not in the king's but your arms."

Sasuke smirked. "A dream comes true."

"It is time for my fantasy to become reality. When Haruka comes back from her little trip, I will become her wife and I will marry her or she is just going to get arrested by the galaxy soldiers. It is written in the will with her father and mother's signature."

* * *

"Well, here is the room. It is the biggest guest room in the castle so I'm sure both of you will be pretty comfortable here." Endymion said as he walked inside the chamber as he looked around the place. "What do you plan on doing now, Haruka? Rest a bit? Go to the beach? You always went to see the sea when you were here. I heard the beaches over the Caribbean are as beautiful as ever. You should check them out." 

Haruka let out a low chuckled as she stood beside Michiru. "Want to go to the beach?" Haruka asked as she placed one hand on Michiru's shoulder.

"Hmm, sure!"

"Yeah well, you need some kind of swimming wear. There are going to be other people over there I don't want them to look at you weird or anything." Haruka turned to where Endymion was standing.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I will see if I can fix that."

* * *

Haruka crossed her arms over her chest as she mumbled something about how long could it to put on a simple bikini. She was wearing a black top with some long light black pants. She had put it on herself and she was fast about it and she was blind. How long could it take for Michiru who had her sight perfectly healthy? "Maybe she hasn't worn something like that in her life and she is having a bit of trouble putting it on" Haruka smirked a bit and scratched the back of her neck as she waited out side the swimsuit store right beside the beach. She heard the small seashells that were hanging above the door move and she knew someone had gotten out of the store. She sighed as she feels someone touching her hand. "It took you long enough." 

"I'm sorry but I've never wore anything like this" Michiru whispered as she moved around uncomfortable as she felt exposed with her two-piece swimsuit.

Haruka only chuckled and took out a blindfold. "Put it over your eyes I don't want you to see the beach just yet." Michiru frowned a bit and took the blindfold as she put it over her own eyes. Haruka moved her hand and nodded when she felt that she had placed the blindfold on. "Okay, now... I know is weird to follow the lead of a blind woman but, please, trust me."

"I trust you." Michiru whispered as she blushed.

"Good, I'm glad." She smiled and took Michiru's hand. "Stay close, okay?" Michiru nodded as she grabbed Haruka's strong arm. The tall blonde smiled and started to walks towards the beach. The smell of the sea hit them both at full force. Haruka had to stop and take in the sweet and much missed scent. Well not that missed, some how Michiru carried that scent with her even if she had never been even near the sea. Haruka stood still and later she moved behind Michiru. Haruka wrapped her arms around her as she started to walk again as she lead her across the sand. Haruka used the sound of the waves as her guidance. Michiru's hand rested atop Haruka's as she sighed a bit. "In a moment, your feet will get wet" Haruka whispered in her ear and right there without a second delay both their feet became wet by an upcoming wave. Michiru smiled widely as her hands moved to take the blindfold off but Haruka quickly stopped her. "Hold on. Not yet."

"But."

"I thought you said you trusted me." Haruka said as she kissed her neck and pulled her body closer. "Trust me, Michiru. It's worth the wait." Michiru shuddered and nodded as her cheek turned to a soft shade of pink as she felt Haruka's leg push her own forward. This caused her to walk forward and into the water. Haruka too Michiru's hands in her own as she moved until she felt the water almost on her waist. She rested Michiru's hand over the water's surface as she let her feel the movements of the waves around them. Michiru smiled when she let her go and moved to take the blindfold off. "Remember what I said about the sun setting?" Michiru's eyes opened slowly as she stared at the horizon. "How it looked like there was fire floating over the sea's surface as it made it more alive than ever?" Haruka spoke as she described whole scenery to Michiru who was only staring at the setting sun. "We won't be needing the sun block today." Haruka chuckled as she hugged the smaller girl by her waist.

"Haruka, this is beautiful! I've never seen anything like it." Michiru turned to look at the tall blonde. She had her eyes closed while her head was tilting to the side as she faced Michiru. "I wish you could see it."

Haruka smiled and shook her head. "I've seen it countless of times. It was time you got a glimpse of it. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I'm in love with it! I feel like I belong here! Like I was born to live in a place like this" Michiru whispered as she turned to watch the sun and the reflection of it on the moving water. She started to take some slow steps on the sand under her feet.

Haruka stood there with her eyes close and with a smile on her lips as she listened to Michiru as she moved around. Suddenly she heard silence. Nothing but silence. Haruka frowned and started to move her hands on top of the water as she moved walked around. "Michiru?" Soft hands touched her face and she suddenly stopped dead on her tracks. "Michiru?" She heard a soft giggle and soft lips covered hers in a light caress that made her sigh in relief.

"I'm here." Michiru smiled up at the tall blonde. "I'm not going anywhere." Haruka sighed and pulled Michiru closer to her. Michiru smiled and kissed her once again as her lips traced Haruka's lower one as she closed her eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise I will never leave you." The aqua haired girl said as she took Haruka's hand and pulled her into the water until it just below the chin, at least for Haruka, Michiru had to swim to keep herself eye level with the blonde. Why did it felt so right to be with her in a place like this? Surrounded by the sea and Haruka's arm she felt safe. "Haruka?"

She smiled and moved her hand to pet Michiru's lower back as she chuckled. "Hmm?"

Michiru wrapped her arms around the blonde as she moved in to kiss her again. She wanted to feel all of her; her arms, her skin and her strength. She pulled some inches away to get some air and looked at her closed eyes. Michiru frowned and petted her eyelids. "Open them."

"What's the use? Is the same with or without my eyes open." Haruka said with sadness in her voice.

Michiru couldn't even imagine how badly it hurt not to be able to take in every thing a round her and specially Haruka. To see her swim around in the sea she loved. "Please?" Haruka sighed and slowly opened them. Her yellow orbs moved around as they searched for Michiru but like she said there was nothing but darkness. "They were green right?" Haruka nodded. "Beautiful green eyes."

"I want to see you so badly."

"I love you" Haruka froze. She had heard those words so many times before by naïve girls just like Michiru. Most of them turned out to be girlish crushes but when Michiru said those words she knew she mean it. Her yellow orbs moved around once again as she sighed and held the small girl tight to her. Their faces mere inches away. Haruka could feel Michiru soft breath on her face and knew she was staring at her eyes. "I really do."

Haruka nodded. "I know." She smiled and moved to touch Michiru's lips with hers as she just enjoyed the soft sensation against them. "I love you too." She smiled as she received a tight hug and another love filled kiss from the girl in her arms. _I love her… I love her._

* * *

Endymion looked up from his paper work as he heard a soft knock on his office door. Serenity peeked her head inside and smiled sweetly at her husband before she walked and moved to his side. 

Endymion received her with a warm smiled and a gentle kiss on her child filled womb. "What's wrong?" He asked as he petted her stomach before he looked up at her.

"Nothing just that, I was thinking." Serenity replied as she then made her way to the chair. She sat down on it no before letting out a pained groaned. The pregnancy was taking a toll on her lower back.

"Your back hurts again?" Endymion looked at her as he raised his eyebrow. She nodded at him and rubbed her lower back. "You should be resting then. But first I want to know. What were you thinking about?"

"Haruka." She sighs and placed her hand on her stomach as she looked at him with a serious look. "Are you sure you didn't send her a letter or anything to invite her over? And if you didn't then who did it and why?"

"I really don't know. I haven't even asked her from whom she got that letter from. Anyways she is here and she is safe so…"

"Did you tell her you didn't call for her?"

"I thought it might be rude if I say that. I would make it look like I didn't want her over so I decided to stay quiet." Endymion said as he leaned on his chair and rubbed his tired eyes. "Tomorrow she is going to see snow with that Michiru girl; she seems to be having fun with her."

"Yes, I noticed. She seems like a good girl."

Endymion chuckled and stood up as he walked to his wife. "She seems like a good girl but it seems our dear friend is in love with a no body."

Serenity frowned and looked up at him. "If she loves Haruka and cares for her, if she helps her in this time of need, why should it matter if she has or doesn't has titles? I didn't like that comment you just made I think it was low."

"Sorry."

"For me, they look like a nice couple and I think if Haruka is able to smile right now it's because of Michiru." Serenity nodded at that and stood up. "I'm going to rest now." Endymion frowned as he watched her walk away from him and slammed the dor behind her.

* * *

Haruka's eyes were closed as some small hands worked on her hair as they ran through it, detangled it and combed it. She loved it; she loved it when Michiru played with her hair. 

Both of them lay on their bed after they had changed into their sleeping outfits. One of Haruka's hands was locked around Michiru's slim waist while Michiru's torso laid on top of Haruka's as she just kept on playing her short soft blonde hair. "Don't stop, please. I'm about to fall asleep." Haruka whispered.

Michiru smiled and moved to give her a soft peck on the cheeks before she continued her caresses. "Did you ever have long hair?" Michiru asked as she now rubbed the back of her hand across Haruka's chiseled jaw. The blonde shook her head. "So, you always looked like a little tomboy?"

"Does that bother you?" Haruka asked as she opened one yellow eye and also arched her brow.

"No, I like it short." She smiled and touched the hair on the back of Haruka's neck.

"That tickles."

Michiru giggled and rested her chin on Haruka's shoulder as she inspected her. "The almighty queen of the wind planet is ticklish."

Haruka let out a low chuckled and moved her arm to rub Michiru's back. "Go to sleep, Michiru, is late."

"I want to keep looking at your face while you sleep. You look so peaceful like that."

"Then I won't be able to sleep myself. I envy you; I want to see you so badly." Haruka sighed and moved her free arm to cover her eyes. Michiru frowned and moved her arm away from her face. "Michiru, yYou never talked to me about your past."

Michiru sighed and rested her face on Haruka's chest. "What about it? I had a boring plain life, unlike yours."

"I rather have a boring life than a life where every action you make is because someone told you to do it."

Michiru sighed and rubbed Haruka's arm. "I was adopted by one of your father's guard when I was a little baby and I grew up in a poor house. I was lucky enough that I learned how to read and write. I helped my father around the house as much as I could until he died. I was fifteen, alone and jobless. So, I started to work at a tavern until your friend, the princess of Pluto rescued me and brought me here to take care of you."

Haruka frowned. "Setsuna brought you to the castle?"

"Hai. She did."

"How old are you?"

"Umm, I'm going to be twenty in two months, why do you ask?" Michiru asked and moved away suddenly when Haruka sat up.

"So, you are nineteen."

"Yes."

"You were adopted by one of my father's guard?"

Michiru tilted her head to the side as Haruka opened her yellow eyes. "I think I already said that. What's going on?"

"Back at the beach, you did something to steady the sea. For some seconds, I couldn't even detect you. It looked like you were standing still and next thing I know you are in front of me, like you controlled the sea in your favor to move around undetected." Haruka frowned and stood up from her bed. "I'm going to kill Setsuna" Haruka whispered out loud as she ran her hands through her hair. "She knew it all along! She knew this all along!" Haruka basically jumped while Michiru stared at her confused. "You! You…"

"Me?"

"The smell of the sea on you!, your skills as a swimmer even if you haven't even swam before! You told me back at the beach that you loved it! That you felt that you were born to live in a place like the sea." Haruka growled as she sat back on the bed. "You were adopted by the man that helped my father back when Neptune was attacked, you are nineteen years old and nineteen years ago, Neptune was attack and her princess disappeared! The child was just a baby! That explains Setsuna's friendliness with you!"

"I wouldn't call it friendliness. She was pretty rough with me the day you lost your sight, Haruka." Michiru whispered as she moved behind the tall blonde and wrapped her arms around her.. "Haruka?"

"I know this might sound a little bit crazy but, I think you are the lost Princess." Haruka smiled warmly. "My soul mate, my love. Neptune! My wife!" She chuckled as she turned to face her but found nothing but the same consuming shadows around her.

"Me? A princess? I was a poor girl daughter of an old guard."

"You." Haruka smiled again. "It doesn't matter who you are. You belong to me. As I belong to you."

* * *

End Chapter Six 


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the series. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that are featured in it._

* * *

Blind

"Holy…" Michiru eyes were fixed on her surrounding. Everything was white. Everything! A heavy coat of white stuff was covering the trees. Haruka had informed Michiru that the "white stuff" was called snow. She spread her arms and started to move in circles. "It's so cold!"

"Well, Uranus is almost one big desert so; you aren't used to this weather" Haruka said as she grabbed hold of her jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"I never thought it would be this cold." Michiru said as she walked over to Haruka. She rubbed her hands together as she tried to keep them warm but as she saw that Haruka was fixing her three layers shirts she had the urge to stick her hands under the shirts and so she did.

Cold hands touched Haruka's stomach which made her scream and jump away. "Don't do that!" Haruka frowned and rubbed her stomach over and over again as she warmed herself up. Michiru giggled and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. This earned her a soft chuckle from the taller woman. "Fine, fine you are forgiven." She smiled and grabbed her hand. "There is a small cabin near by with some horses, can you see it?"

"Yes, it's right over there." Michiru said as she looked to her left and pulled Haruka by her hand. "So, you know how to ride horses?"

"What do you think?" She chuckled as she followed her. "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"Actually, I do! Father taught me when I was a little."

"Good. You are going to be the one riding it." Haruka said as she suddenly stopped.

"Why aren't you using your blind stick?" Michiru asked as she took Haruka's hand and placed it on a near by horse.

"I don't need it. I got you, right?" She smiled as she turned her head to face Michiru.

"Of course!" Michiru giggled and gave the tall blonde a small peck on her lower lip.

"Get on." Haruka said as she grabbed the horse. Seconds later she felt Michiru jump on it. She smiled and jumped also as she got behind Michiru. Her hands slid in front of Michiru as she held the horse's reins just above Michiru's hands. "You are way too cold." Haruka said as she touched Michiru's hand. She ran her hand to rub Michiru's stomach and also pulled her closer to her own body. "That better?"

Michiru smiled and leaned herself back against Haruka's chest. "Yes, that's a whole lot better."

"Good. Now listen, I want you to follow a small rode that will take us to the forest. Don't get in the forest or you will get lost. Just walk beside the trees until you find yourself facing a small lake. Of course, the lake will be frozen solid but still, I want us to stop there." Haruka said as she softly kicked the horse to get him going.

Michiru nodded at what Haruka said and easily handled the horse. "Haruka?"

"Hmm?" The blonde sighed and rested her chin on Michiru's head. "What is it?"

"Why are you showing me all of this? As in…"

"Life's splendors…" Haruka smiled and rubbed her hand on Michiru's stomach. "I can't see, Michiru. I practically wasted my life away in unimportant things like training for wars, fighting and killing. Now that I have something I want to see and treasure I can't. So, I can't see you so let me at least share with you what I found so beautiful about life."

"Why?"

Haruka smiled and nuzzled Michiru's neck as she received from her a pleasurable sigh. "I was a person that lived the fast life. You slowed me down. You loved me when I was blind, hurt and weak. You don't want me because I'm a queen. You want me because I am a human being. You saw that I was just like everyone else." Michiru exhaled and moved one hand to pet Haruka's cheek. Haruka raised her face to lean on her hand as she enjoyed the soft texture of her skin. Smiling, Michiru moved a bit against her and gave her a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. Haruka smirked and move to kiss her fully on the lips. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not!"

"Sure." Haruka chuckled and opened her eyes. "Are we near the lake?"

Michiru blinked and looked in front of her as she nodded. "Yes, we are pretty near. Do you want to get off the horse now?"

Haruka nodded as she closed her eyes once again and suddenly jumped off the horse. "Come now." Haruka said as she patted Michiru's leg and made her turn around to face her. The queen's hand slipped to Michiru's waist. Suddenly she felt Michiru's body crashed against her and managed to make Haruka fall back with a grunt. "You know how to get on a horse but definitely not get off one." She groaned as she rubbed the back of her head that was now covered with snow. That's when she heard the most beautiful sound in her entire life. She heard soft giggle that turned into a strong laugh. Her eyes opened as she always did as she thought that by some miracle she would be able to see the person in front of her. Yet her ears were being delighted by the laughter of the girl on top of her. Haruka smiled as she moved her hand to pat her hair now.

"You got snow all over you." Michiru smiled as she patted Haruka's arms then her chest and finally her hair. She ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. She saw how the queen let out a happy sigh. "Well? Weren't you going to show me the lake?"

Haruka smiled and took Michiru's hand as she gave it a kiss. "Right." She chuckled and stood up as she helped Michiru up to her feet. Using her memory, she started to walk straight yet she took small steps now and then unsure of where she was going. Michiru would give her a small push as she let her know that she was going in the right direction. Michiru could see the frozen lake by now.

"Almost there…" Michiru giggled as she squeezed the blonde's hand. Haruka smiled as she took a step and suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?"

Haruka smirked and grabbed hold of Michiru as she stepped unto the frozen lake and slide away from her. Michiru let out a scream as she slipped and fell on her butt. It was slippery she didn't knew that but by the look on Haruka's face she knew damn well it was slippery. "You fell didn't you?" She laughed as she got on her knees and, using her hand she slide over to Michiru's side. "Sorry, I should've done that without warning you." She chuckled as she moved her hand to look for Michiru's face. She was looking away from her mad. "Aww, come on I said I was sorry"

"My butt hurts!"

"Oh? Want me to rub it?"

"Haruka!" Michiru looked at the smirking blonde. "Pervert!"

"Me? A pervert? I don't think so." She chuckled as she kissed her cheek. Michiru chuckled and pushed the blonde away and watched her slide away from her she laid now on the lake. She chuckled as she tried to crawled over to the blonde but somehow found it rather difficult. Haruka heard Michiru curse and just laughed. She knew she was having a hard time moving around. "Someone can't make her way around the lake." She teased.

"Hush! And help me!" Michiru begged.

"Sit on your knees." Haruka said as she did just that. "Use your hands to move around." Michiru did so and pushed herself a little too hard and bumped into Haruka. She groaned and blinked as she looked up at her. Haruka smiled and wrapped her arms around her.

Having her in her arms, in one of the places she enjoyed being since she was a little girl, meant only one thing. Michiru was special. First time she felt Michiru beside her bed, Haruka felt like she was being watched by a guardian angel. When she heard her voice, something inside of her woke up from its sleep and came out of her. All thanks to her. Michiru… Michiru. She liked saying her name. She liked having her around, running her small fingers through her hair. She found herself smiling a lot more often than before. She was blind, she lost her mother, she had the weight of an entire world on her shoulders and still she smiled. Then again, some people might think she should smile a whole lot more. She was rich, well known, strong, powerful, and good looking. For everyone around her she seems to have everything; everything except Michiru. She nuzzled the small girl's head as she smelled her hair and pulled her closer as she felt Michiru shudder. _She is cold. _Haruka started to rub her arms firmly as she tried to warm her up. So, life wasn't actually all about being born, fighting, and training, ruling a planet and then dying. Michiru proved that it was wrong. There was a lot more than that. "Are you cold?" She felt Michiru nod. "Then let's get out of here. I don't want you to catch something." Right now, sitting there doing nothing but being in each other's arm felt right, like it was meant to be.

Haruka stood up firmly and helped Michiru up. It took a couple of minutes before she was standing against the taller woman firmly on the slippery lake. "We are heading back to the castle?"

Haruka nodded and received a kiss on her chin. She rested her forehead on Michiru's and smiled as she just sighed and relaxed. She then felt Michiru wrap her arms tightly around neck "We need to get warmed up. What better place but in our room?"

"See! You are a pervert!"

* * *

As they walked down the halls of the Earth Castle, Haruka took of her heavy winter coat followed by two of the shirts she was wearing. She made herself comfortable with her simple white shirt and black pants. Nodding to a helping maid, she handed her clothing as she moved her hand over to the direction she thought Michiru was. Michiru gladly took her hand and followed her wherever she was leading her. 

"Haruka-san! You are back from your trip! How was it?" Stopping suddenly, Haruka turned in the direction of Serenity's voice. She growled a bit and bowed low at her a she also squeezed Michiru's hand as she let her know she had to bow also.

"It was okay. Michiru couldn't take the cold weather so we came back a bit early." Michiru's hand slipped away from Haruka's. That, made her frown. Michiru was still shy when she was around people of a higher society. "I was about to freshen up and take a warm shower."

"You don't seem like you need it at all. Both of you look fresh enough for me." Serenity chuckled as she walked over to the taller blonde. "Haruka, we need to talk about something."

"About?"

Serenity looked at Michiru and smiled moving aside a bit. "Let's go over to the dinning room and we can talk about it while we have some cake?"

Haruka smiled and shook her head a bit. "You haven't changed one bit." Haruka felt Michiru's arm wrap around her left one as she lead her to the dinning room as they followed the smaller blonde woman.

"Hey, I enjoy my sweets." Serenity giggled as she walked into the huge dinning room. She looked at Michiru and moved her hand as she let her know she could Michiru sit down. Michiru nodded and placed one of Haruka's hands on a chair before she moved to sit beside her.

Haruka sat down and turned over to Serenity's direction as she heard a plate being placed beside her. Unlike the young queen, Haruka wasn't really a sweet lover but of course, not wanting to make Serenity feel bad, she took a couple of bites of the really, really sweet cake.

"Haruka. Who was the one that gave you our letter?" Serenity spoke as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"My queen…"

"Stop it and call me Usagi for old time's sakes."

Haruka smiled. "Okay, Usagi-chan"

"Neo Queen Serenity, Serenity, argh, it really bothers me. I didn't even wanted to change my name. I hate formalities you know. I still call you Haruka! I still call my husband Mamo-chan, what's the used, hmm?" The blonde chuckled as she took a bite of her cake.

Haruka laughed a bit. There she goes getting out of the subject again. "Like I was saying, General Sasuke was the one who gave me the letter. He said that Endy…ugh... Mamoru send it to me."

Usagi looked at Michiru for some seconds and smiled at her then turned to watch Haruka. "My husband didn't write any letter. Both of us were really surprised when you showed up unannounced. We didn't even know you lost your sight or knew that your mother died since we were so busy with the baby and everything. We didn't have any time."

Haruka frowned and tilted her head to the side as she closed her eyes. "You didn't send for me? Then who did?"

Michiru rubbed her hands a bit as she looked at Usagi and then at Haruka. "Sasuke maybe had something to do with it?"

"Sasuke? Why would he do that?" Haruka frowned as she scratched the back of her head.

"Haruka. Something is going on. First you loose your sight the day of your birthday, then your mother dies without any explanation, someone sent you over here for something!"

Haruka's jaw moved a bit in annoyance. Something was up. Something was going on. "Can you believe I lost my eyes sight the day of my birthday? At the exact same hour I was born?" Haruka let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Haruka?" Usagi called to her. The taller blonde turned to face her in the direction of her voice. Her face was clearly serious with a hint of anger. "I think you should go back to your planet as soon as possible. I think you should sit down and analyze what is going on. Why would someone trick you to come over here and leave Uranus for a couple of day? Clearly, something is going on. I want you to go and inform me of whatever is going on. Now that I made an alliance with Earth my army is stronger than ever. Still is no match for yours of course but I will help in any way that I can. After all we go way back, huh?"

Haruka stood up and nodded. "Of course. I need to speak to Sasuke. Michiru…"

Michiru's eyes were glued on Haruka's face. She was determined to find out what in the world was going on. "Yes?"

"We are leaving tomorrow. We are going back to Uranus…"

"Hai!"

* * *

End Chapter Seven 


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the series. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that are featured in it. _

* * *

Blind 

"The queen has return!" Guards yelled down the hall. Michiru jump slightly and her grip on Haruka's hand grew tighter as she looked behind her. The guards that were standing at the central hall bowed down low as Haruka passed pass them. She was wearing her dark blue uniform suit while Michiru was just wearing a simple lilac colored dress. "The Queen is here." A guard yelled once again. Haruka frowned angrily at that when she felt that Michiru was a bit nervous.

"Stop the yelling." Her hand moved over to her Space Sword in a menacing way as she stopped in front of the yelling guard. "I've gone to trips before and when I come back they don't yell it out like its something important. So hush!" The guard nodded rapidly and bowed his head.

"My queen, finally, you are here!" Haruka frowned deeply and turned in the direction of Sasuke's voice. A pat on her shoulder made her twitch slightly but she remained still. "My lady! I…"

"I need to have a long talk with you!"

"But, my lady! Your days of finding a mate have come to an end! You won't believe whom I found! Take my shoulder I'll lead you to her."

"Her?" Haruka tilted her head.

"Mate?" Michiru squeezed her hand. "Haruka, be careful."

She turned to Michiru and nodded. "Just stay close to me, okay?" Haruka was taken to the throne room by the general of her army. Michiru followed her close behind with her arms upon her lap as she looked at the floor the whole time. Haruka flinched. She stopped walking suddenly. This caused Sasuke to look at her with a concern look. Haruka rubbed her nose. A familiar smell had invaded the throne room still she couldn't really remember where she had smelled that scent before.

"My lady!" Sasuke talked but not to Haruka but at a tall woman who was standing in the middle of the throne room. Her brown curly haired bounced when she turned around to look at the middle aged man. Her strange colored blue eyes gave out a shine as she saw the tall blonde woman standing confident and strong. "This is Queen Haruka Teno'u of Uranus." Sasuke moved to the side as the woman moved to stand in front of Haruka.

Haruka shuddered as she felt a woman's breath on her face. Her hands twitched when, all of the sudden, she felt a small hand touching it. It wasn't Michiru's she could tell by the texture of it. "My queen…" The woman spoke as she took her hand and kissed the back of it. "My name is Akiri Tsukuoka of Neptune."

Haruka coughed and moved away from the woman. Her fist came in contact with her chest as she tried to take in some air. Michiru eyes went wide and she shook her head side to side. _No way._ Michiru's eyes watered and she had to look at the floor so Sasuke wouldn't notice.

Her coughing came to a halt when she felt those same hands touch her cheeks as hey made her face the woman in front of her. "I know we have a lot to talk about. I know you might not even believe me but I've been searching for you all of my life, my love and I finally found you."

Haruka opened her yellow eyes. This made the woman smile. "You are the princess of…"

"Queen. I'm the Queen of Neptune."

Haruka seem like she was at the edge of a heart attack. "What? How? I thought." She turned to face Michiru. Her face was confused, hurt and angry. Not at Michiru though, she could never be angry with her. "Tsukuoka-san…"

The young looking woman smiled as she nodded at Sasuke. The middle-aged man moved away from the sobbing aqua haired girl to stand beside the so-called queen of Neptune. He handed her a big envelope and quickly moved away as he bowed to her. "I got the paper signed by my parents and yours. The will and contract of the alliance we are supposed to make. This proves I am the real thing and not some faker trying to steal what belongs to you, love." Akiri moved and touched Haruka's face again. "I know you must be shocked. All those years your army searched for me and finally you did." She smiled and softly brushed her lips with the trembling blonde's. Haruka gasped and moved away quickly. "Oh? The Queen of Uranus is a shy woman. I understand. Please, forgive my forwardness."

Haruka shook her head. _This is not happening. What about Michiru? Wasn't she?_ Haruka moved her hands to her head and scratched herself in a desperate manner as she tried to swallow in all the information that was just bombed to her. According to this woman, she is the queen of Neptune. She got the papers; she got the documentation but what about the power? Yes! Of course. Neptune is able to control the sea and the water! Of course! "Sasuke, please take Michiru's belongings to my chamber."

Sasuke's eyes flied to the tall blonde queen. He coughed a bit and moved his shoulder uncomfortable by what he was about to say. "I… I moved your maid's belonging to her old chamber, since your fiancé asked me to move her stuff to yours."

Haruka frowned. "What? How dare you?"

"Never mind, please. I better leave you highnesses to speak alone." Michiru said with her voice raspy with tears.

"Michiru…" Haruka whispered ready to just hold the smaller girl. Michiru saw that Haruka took a step towards her and she quickly took a step back.

"No, my lady. I will go to my chamber." She bowed and turned around quickly and left the throne room.

"You are going to let her speak to you in that way?" Akiri asked as she looked the blonde who was facing the throne room exit. "Teno'u-san?"

Haruka sighed loudly. "Let her be." The queen moved her hand to her eyes and rubbed them. She felt trapped, desperate and just wanted to run away from it all, but if she did who would take her of her people? "Sasuke, can you leave us alone, please?"

"Of course! I will be outside if you need me." He bowed to both the women and left the throne room to them alone.

Her back was facing Akiri. Her eyes were open, as she seems to be staring the floor under her. Her mind was racing with thoughts about her future. Was this woman really the queen of Neptune? Her mate? "Please, sit down. Lets talk." Haruka said as she started to walk towards the two big thrones where her parents used to sit. Her hands carefully touched the seat to the right and sat down with a sigh. "Start explaining to me what actually happened?"

She felt a hand touch her left one. Her eyes closed once again Haruka felt as though she was about to die. "After the storm nineteen years ago, I was taken care of one of your father's guards. A group of your father's army took care of me. Thinking that I might be in danger if they knew I was still alive, well, they kept me away from you all these years but now I'm here with you."

"Why didn't they say anything? I would've sent everyone to take care of you and to protect you. I would've even gone where you were just to defend you." Haruka shook her head. "I don't believe it." Haruka was about to stand up from her chair but something held her back. Akiri's hand gripped Haruka's strong arm.

"I have the papers and I can control the water."

Haruka frowned deeply. "What?" Her yellows eyes opened up and moved to face the strange woman. She shook her head. "You can't."

Akiri smirked as she stared at Haruka's yellow eyes. "I can prove it to you." Haruka closed her eyes and moved her hands to rub her face as she sighed almost in a sob. She didn't want this woman. She just didn't want her! She wanted Michiru. "You know what happens to the one who doesn't want to follow the will of her ancestors. It was written way before we were born, love."

"I know." Haruka groaned and stood from her seat.

"You are in love with that girl, aren't you?" Akiri frowned.

"I'm tired and I would like rest for a while." Bowing, she started to walk away from Akiri when all of the sudden she felt a couple of arms wrapping around her neck.

"You didn't answer me so I will take that as a yes. I guess I will have to work harder in making you forget about her, hmm?" She chuckled and brushed her lips on the back of Haruka's neck. "Let me follow you to your chambers and give you a nice massage. After all, we got to start knowing each other if we are going to get married soon."

* * *

She sat down on her small bed she stared at all her suitcase in front of her. Michiru sighed and rubbed her watery eyes as she let the tears run freely down her cheeks. "No." She whispered as she leaned on her side and finally fell on her bed. "No." She closed her blue eyes as she tried to hold back the river of tears that just kept on coming out of her eyes. She punched the mattress under her and cursed a couple of times. Finally she thought she found that person that was going to love her forever and just like that she lost it to some contract and to some will. "Haruka." 

_"You swim pretty well! At least you haven't drowned yet!" The queen laughed._

_"Ha ha! __Funny! I can swim pretty well, thank you! I can swim better than you, that is for sure." Michiru smiled and swam over to the tall blonde as the echo of the water bounced inside the poolroom. "Let's race!" _

_"I might smash my head with the pool walls! I can't see, remember?" _

_"I'll hold your hand if you want to."_

_Haruka laughed and leaned her head back as she brushed some strands of blonde hair away from her face using the water. "Then it won't be a race, right? We would be equally matched but if you want me to hold your hand I will… Forever" _

"Forever. She said forever." Michiru sighed as she leaned on her back as she now stared at the ceiling. "Haruka…" She closed her eyes and sobbed. "Damn it, look at me! I'm crying and it's all because of you!" The aqua haired girl growled as she grabbed her bed sheets and hid underneath them.

* * *

Small hands removed an army jacket from broad shoulders then moved to unbutton a white blouse. 

Haruka stood in the middle of the room emotionless. So that was it? She had no choice? Where was Setsuna when she needed her? A hand pulled her towards the bed. Haruka just followed like she was on autopilot. She then was pushed making her loose her balance and falling on her bed. She groaned but was cut off by some strange lips. She didn't know this woman! She didn't know her! Yet, she was giving herself just like that. All this reminded her of someone and only someone. Michiru.

Akiri pulled away and looked down at the blonde as she smiled. _She looks just like her father… Just like her dear father._ Chuckling and smiling afterwards, she leaned forward to kiss Haruka once again her as her hands massaged the blonde's shoulders. She heard a growled and then felt a painful grip on her arms that pulled her to lie under the Queen of the wind planet. "And I thought I was forward."

"I'm sorry. I really was serious when I said I was tired. Please, let me rest." Her eyes were open as she somehow stared right into Akiri's blue eyes. She sent a shiver down her spine… and Akiri liked it. She was close enough to feel the blonde's breath on her face. "I'm sorry." Haruka said as she turned to lie on her bed as she gave Akiri her back.

"No, I'm sorry." She whispered into Haruka's ear as she rapped her arms around her from behind. "Have a good rest…" When she said that, she turned around, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_Her eyes hurt more than anything. It was hell! What had happen? Did her eyes actually exploded or something? The only thing Haruka knew at that moment is that someone was sitting beside her, someone that had a nice soft sea smell. Ah the sea… how she loved that place. She groaned a bit and took a deep breath. The person sitting beside her was a girl. She was sure of that._

_"What's your name, girl?" Haruka heard a gasp. How stupid of her! She scared the poor girl. "I know you are sitting beside me, girl. What is your name?" _

_Silence… that's all she heard. All of the sudden she heard a voice that someone gave her all of her strength back; a voice of an angel. "Michiru Kaiou, Princess."_

_Michiru. What a beautiful name. Haruka took in another deep breath and relaxed a bit as the pain in her eyes almost forgotten. "Hmm. Michiru. Help me sit up" A soft hand took in her big ones and another touched her back. Whoever this person was she already felt some kind of attraction towards her. She hasn't even seen her! How stupid of her!_

Haruka opened her eyes. She didn't felt someone beside her. She didn't smell anyone in her chamber but herself. That was good. She was alone. Sighing, she stood up and button up her shirt. "I'm hungry." She growled and stood up as she walked slowly around her room. Without Michiru, she surely needed her blind stick. She groaned and walked to the door and got. She moved down the hall while her hand touches the wall as she made sure not to bump into anyone. She wondered though, where was Michiru? Has she eaten anything? Was she all right? She growled.

"Morning, my queen! You really did sleep a lot!"

"Sasuke? Have you seen Michiru?" Haruka asked. She did not searched for the man's location as she made her way to the dinning room. "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter pass noon…" 

"What?" Haruka turned behind her to face the silver haired man. She could've sworn she heard Michiru's voice. Of course. Haruka was always asking her for the time It was only normal that she heard her voice answering her back, right?

"I said it's almost noon .Like I said you did sleep a lot." Blue eyes looked at yellow ones. He chuckled. "Why? Do you need your maid? I think your fiancé can help you around."

"I don't need you to tell me what I need or don't! Where is Akiri?"

"In the dinning room. She was about to have lunch."

Haruka nodded. "Good." She moved her hand and gave him the signal to leave. "Go, I won't need you around for a while." She turned and moved her way towards the dinning room but a strong scent of sea hit her nose and she stopped. "Michiru?" She called for her.

"Michiru isn't here but I am! Sit with me, Haruka-san lets eat." Akiri's voice interrupted Haruka's thoughts. Where was Michiru? She wanted to feel her beside her. "Haruka-san?"

"Coming." Haruka said as she walked over to the dinning table. She sat at the head of it. Food was placed in front of her and she felt some eyes on her. She knew damn well who it was. She groaned and started to eat silently.

"So, what are you planning to do today?"

"Swim. I need to work out. Swimming is a complete work out." Haruka without racing her face to Akiri.

"Of course. You just work out and I will make sure to get everything ready for the wedding."

"Wedding? What ever happen to get to know each other?"

"We can do that after." Akiri chuckled as she stood up and bowed. "Now, if you excuse me."

Haruka nodded and bowed her head. "You are excused." Silence consumed the room. Haruka ate in silence as she wondered once again where Michiru was. She sighed and leaned back on her chair.

"Do you want me to remove some plates, my queen?" A maid asked.

"Yes, please, listen. I want you to send a letter to planet Pluto. I want Setsuna to come here! I also want you to look for Michiru. Tell her I will wait for her in the poolroom."

"Of course."

"I don't want Sasuke or Akiri to know about this. Please." Haruka begged to a maid; a normal kitchen maid.

"I had sworn loyalty to your father therefore, I will not fail you."

"Thank you."

* * *

End Chapter Eight 


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the series. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that are featured in it._

Words in _Italics_ are memories in the characters point of view.

* * *

Blind

Michiru heard a knock on her door. She looked at it as she mumbled something under her breath about not wanting to answer it but the knocks kept on coming. She growled and opened the door to her chamber and blinked various time as she saw a familiar kitchen maid. "Uh, hi?"

"The queen wants you to meet her at the poolroom. Now"

"Now?" Michiru looked at the floor and sighed. "I don't want to."

"She begged me to tell you this, girl. The queen loves you, takes this chance don't and don't be stupid!"

Michiru closed her eyes and leaned against the door. "Fine, I'll meet her there."

* * *

She walked inside the huge poolroom and looked around the place. The sound of splashing water made her smile and she slowly made her way to peek into the pool. Haruka was swimming to one end of the pool to the other. She smiled and stood at one end as she watched the strong tall blonde in the same outfit she wore back in the beach. Since her face was inside the water Haruka couldn't hear her coming at all. So, she suddenly stopped when she heard her speak. "You aren't bumping into the walls…"

Haruka turned to face her as she ran her hands through her wet hair. She moved them away from her eyes and gasped for air at the same time. "Michiru…" Her yellow orbs were searching for the smaller girl. "I'm sorry! I don't know, Michiru, I don't what to do. I want you. Not her! If… If I don't marry her I'm practically giving everything to her according to the contract signed by her parents and my parents so I might go to jail while she rolls around happily in my property. But I found out I don't care! I don't care for the wealth, I don't care for my army, I don't care for my people at a certain point, I don't want to be a queen if I can't have you. I don't want anything of this." She spread her arms to her. "I don't give a shit. If I don't have you by my side I have absolutely nothing." She heard silence. "You are my queen. You are my light in my world of darkness, Michiru." She heard a huge splash and moments later she felt someone grabbing unto her and gripping her hair. She also felt a face being buried on her neck and she heard a strong sob. "I love you! I really, really do!"

Michiru pulled away and looked at the tall blonde's yellow eyes. "Haruka." She looked at the queen and smiled. She sighed and pulled her down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Haruka's hand flew to Michiru's cheek as she petted the skin she had missed to touch. She sighed and kissed Michiru's upper lip as she rubbed her cheek with her nose as she closed her eyes and pulled Michiru to a hug.

"I'm going to fix this. There must be something I can do. I sent a message to Setsuna. She will help!" She smiled. "Just, don't leave me."

"I can't." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around her. "I can't leave you, but we better keep our distance. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"No, no. I'll be careful."

"Haruka." Michiru frowned. "This right now is risky. She can walk in on us."

Haruka wrinkled her forehead and closed her eyes as she kept her arms locked around Michiru's waist. "I know. Can you just imagine what it was like to not have you last night beside me?" She sighed and nuzzled her cheek. "It was hell."

"For me it was cold." Michiru giggled and rubbed Haruka's jaw with her nose. "I didn't have your body beside me to keep me warm." Haruka chuckled and leaned her head back. "I also missed doing this!" Her small hands moved to Haruka's head as she ran her fingers through the blonde hair.

"I miss that also."

* * *

Akiri sat on Haruka's desk as she went over the marriage contract signed by the late kings of Neptune and Uranus. Frowning, she took a pen and signed one paper while looking at an empty space beside her signature. "The signature of Uranus firstborn." She smirked. "She doesn't have to know." She chuckled and moved the pen over that space making an exact copy of Haruka's signature. "Done." The door was knocked open. Haruka came inside her chamber while rubbing her wet hair with a white towel. Akiri quickly hid the contract and stood up from the desk.

Haruka took a deep breath and stopped all of the sudden as she faced the direction of her desk. "Hi."

Akiri looked at the tall blonde and frowned. Haruka seem to be in a happy mood or at least she was calm. "I guess all you really needed was a good work out, huh?" Akiri chuckled as she looked at Haruka move around her huge chamber and stop at her bed. Haruka sat down and scratched the towel over her head a bit faster. Akiri stood there as she watched Haruka's movements. She stared at the queen's arms that showed off her strength. Yes, Haruka surely was trained well. Sasuke really did a good job. "How was your swim?"

Haruka rubbed her neck with the towel now as she groaned and massaged the muscles there. "It was good." That was an understatement. "It was really good." It still was an understatement. Haruka chuckled at herself as she closed her eyes and sighed. "What are you doing, Akiri-san?"

"Stuff."

"Wedding stuff, huh? You really wanna get it done fast." Haruka whispered as she stood up, walked to her closet and took out her usual attire.

"I've waited nineteen years to be with you. I want to finally claim you as mine." Akiri said as she watched the blonde undress in front of her.

Haruka chuckled as she dressed up. "You want to claim me, huh?"

Akiri frowned. "Yes. Don't you want to claim the queen of Neptune as your own?"

Haruka zipped her pants and shook her head a bit. "Sure. I want to claim the queen of Neptune as my own." She turned around and faced Akiri now. "Do you need any help with the wedding preparation, love?" Haruka smirked.

Akiri frowned a bit. She knew Haruka was up to something but what could she do now? Akiri basically had the guards of the entire castle under her control not to mention she gave orders to Sasuke to command the army to do as she pleased. Basically, Uranus was under her control now. "No, love I don't need any help." She tilted her head and smiled as she took her paper work and left the chamber.

Haruka made a disgusted grunt as she sat down on her bed and then lay down. "How long can I take all of this?"

* * *

Akiri frowned as she made her way down the hall. Her anger was pounding in her ears at the same tempo as her walk. Sasuke came out of a near by room and noticed Akiri's mood. He stood in front of the tall woman and raised his hand to stop her. "Is there a problem, Kamiya-san? You seem angry."

Angry, Akiri raised her hand and struck the middle-aged man's cheek. She took a deep breath she tried to calm herself. She looked at the papers in her hands and then at the silver-haired man. "I told you not to call me that!"

"I'm sorry, my lady." Sasuke replied as he closed his eye and rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Haruka's maid! Where is she?" Akiri asked as she raised her voice a little too much for the general likes.

Sasuke frowned and stood up straight at the same time as he fixed his uniform. "I saw her walk into her room some minutes ago." He said both of his hands behind his back as he now stared down at the woman.

"Take me to her room."

* * *

"I shouldn't have jumped in the pool like that." Michiru said as she moved around her small room and gathered some dry clothes. Hers were completely soaked by her emotional outburst moments ago in the poolroom. She had to smile. Haruka wasn't one to be saying was she felt but right there she opened up completely to Michiru "Haruka…"

The aqua haired girl smiled as she sat down on her small bed and touched her lips. She chuckled softly to herself before her door was burst opened by a raging Akiri. Michiru stood up and gasped by the sudden entry to her chamber. She stood there in her wet clothes and quickly, she looked down at the floor.

Akiri moved forward over to Michiru. Hey icy blue eyes looked at Michiru over as her expression turned into one of disgust. "Where were you?" Michiru opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was scared and her mind was racing with possible answers but all of them were clear lies. "I asked you a question, maid! Where were you?"

"I… " Michiru cursed herself. Why didn't she change clothes? Why did she jump into the pool in the first place? She was right when she told Haruka to keep her distance.

"You were in the poolroom weren't you? You were with the queen!"

"Yes! I was in the poolroom! I was sent to clean the poolroom after the Queen was done using it! Accidentally, I slipped into the pool!" She lied. She heard a laugh and knew damn well Akiri didn't believe her. Michiru's eyes slowly move to look at the taller woman.

Akiri laughed and shook her head as she observed Michiru now. "You must think me stupid, don't you, girl? Oh well." She held out the papers and moved them to Michiru's eyes as she smirked. "After her long swim, she came to her chamber and signed the marriage license. So, whatever she told you moments ago in the poolroom, were pure lies."

Michiru's blue eyes scanned the paper in front of her and, without a doubt, she saw Haruka's hand writing in it; she saw her signature. "No…"

"No?" Akiri raised her eyebrow and turned the paper to look at it. "Oh, but it is her signature. You better than anyone should know that. I bet you helped her countless of time with her paper work. After all you were her personal maid." Akiri chuckled as she looked down at Michiru. The aqua haired girl was staring at the floor down and shaking her head over and over again. "How can Haruka say no to me? Her soul mate, according to the elders?" She smirked. "Haruka loved her daddy way too much to go against his wishes" She chuckled once again as she saw how the aqua haired girl fell to her knees. "It's funny how a woman like that gives everything up for power, huh?" Michiru looked up at her with a confused face. "Haruka sure wants to be in my good side if you know what I mean."

"You mean, she?"

"You know what they say. In the darkness, love cannot be seen and she is blind so, her entire world is darkness. She can imagine she is being with you while she is in bed with me in order to get what she wants out of me. Not like I mind." She said that and turned around and left the chamber as she closed the door hard behind her.

Michiru leaned against her bed as she covered her eyes with her hands. "There is no way!"

_The blonde woman smiled at Michiru as she took out a blindfold and handed it to her. "Put it over your eyes, I don't want you to see the beach just yet." Michiru blushed yet frowned as she took the blindfold and placed it over her eyes. She couldn't see anything. She just felt everything around her. _

'_This is how Haruka lives?' She thought to herself before she felt a couple of hands over her cheeks and the blindfold. _

"_Okay now, I know is weird to followed the lead of a blind woman but, please, trust me."_

"_I trust you." Michiru whispered as her cheeks became warm with the upcoming blush. She trusted this woman with her entire life. _

"_Good, I'm glad…" _

"I trust you! I trust you!" Michiru wrapped her arms around her knees as she hid her face. "I won't believe it! Haruka isn't like that! She just isn't like that" She shivered as she suddenly felt cold thanks to the still wet clothes. "Haruka…"

"I want to see you so badly." 

"_I love you." Michiru could feel Haruka froze against her body. The blonde was tense. 'Does she love me back? Or, no, please dear Kami, make her love me.' Haruka's yellow eyes moved around as she searched for the smaller girl in her arms. Michiru stared at her eyes. They suddenly closed again and she felt the urge to kiss her. "I really do."_

_The blonde nodded. "I know." Michiru saw Haruka move closer to brush her lips against hers in a soft caress. "I love you too." The blonde smiled._

'_Kami! Yes!' Michiru thought to herself as she wrapped her arms tightly around her blonde lover and locked her lips with Haruka's in a love filled kiss. 'She loves me! She loves me!' _

Michiru closed her eyes. That day in the beach had to be the happiest days of her entire life. There, in the sea, with Haruka in her arms and with the sun coming down behind them. It was just the happiest and peaceful day in her eye. Was it all a lie? "It can't be! I won't take it!"

* * *

End Chapter Nine 


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the series. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that are featured in it. _

* * *

Blind

Haruka stood outside her balcony from her chamber. She leaned against the railing and stood as if she was gazing at her planet. It was nighttime and as always the temperature dropped dramatically. Even if Uranus was a planet full of deserts, it was still a pretty cold place. The wind was blowing uncontrollably almost reflecting how Haruka felt at that exact moment: uneasy, hyper and uncomfortable. "Calm down…" Haruka whispered as the strong wind turned now into a soft calming breeze. She leaned on her elbows against the railing and closed her eyes as she felt the wind play with her hair. She chuckle at that. The element was playing with its master. It was like the wind had a life of it own. She inclined her head back a bit, as the wing blew more against her. Her hair got messy and she enjoyed every second of it. Haruka shuddered and stood up straight. She rubbed her left forearm as she tried to warm herself up. "That's enough for now." She said out loud and the wind stopped the childish game it was playing. Haruka smiled tenderly and nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Talking to your self?" Akiri's voice sounded from behind her. She walked out side the balcony and leaned ass she watched the lights of the planet.

Haruka frowned at first. "I was talking with the win.…" Then she sighed and moved her hand forward. The wind, once again, picked up its rage and blew against the two women. Haruka stood her ground though. She was used to the power of the wind still Akiri held on to the balcony railing.

Akiri blinked and looked at the tall blonde. Haruka made a quick movement with her hand and the wind stopped its violent attack. "Does the wind talk back?"

"Its body language is enough for me to know how it feels." Haruka said as she sighed. "And it is not happy today." As she said that, she walked inside her chamber followed by Akiri. Haruka sat down on her bed and rubbed her eyes slightly as she moved the bed sheets from her bed and got in not before removing her white blouse. She left the gauze on though.. "I'm going to sleep now."

Akiri stared at her and smiled as she made her way to the other side of the bed. She removed her robe and slipped into Haruka's bed. The blonde frowned as she felt the curly haired woman snuggle close to her not before she kissed her cheek. "Good night, queen." She smirked and petted her gauze-covered chest.

"Night." Haruka groaned a bit as she placed the sheet over her chest and closed her eyes as she turned her face away from the woman who was almost on top of her. Her eyes slowly closed. She sighed in defeat as she gave up and went to sleep.

* * *

Michiru's eyes were locked to her ceiling. She couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't keep her mind at ease. She was uneasy. "Where is Setsuna when you need her?" She said out loud. Michiru have been awake for a full three hours now and no matter how much she tossed and turned, she couldn't sleep! She needed Haruka beside her! She needed to feel her breathing beside her she, needed to feel her heartbeat being in the same rhythm as hers. She sighed and threw her bed sheets to the ground and sat up. "I can't take it anymore." She said agitated. She ran her fingers through her wavy long hair and she stood up and looked at her door. She bet everyone at the castle was asleep. "Her room is next to mine." With only a shirt and some underwear on, Michiru opened the door and ran out bare foot over to Haruka's chamber. When she was finally in front of the bedroom she noticed that the door was unlocked. 

She gulped and opening it slowly she peeked inside… There she saw the scene from her nightmare. Her heart sank her eyes watered and she felt her soul be snatched away from her. The only thought that came to mind was: "She was right." Haruka laid there on her huge, bed shirtless, her hair a mess and with that woman on top of her. "Why?" Michiru let out a sob and quickly her hand moved to cover her mouth as she cursed. "In the darkness love cannot be seen and she is blind…" She growled as she turned around and ran to her chamber as tears started to stream down her face. She coughed as she choked on her own air. She slammed the door from her chamber behind her and she fell on her butt and cried her heart out. She hit the back of her head against the door various time. "I should've known! I'm just a maid!" She sobbed. "I'm just a maid!"

* * *

The smell of the rough sea invaded the whole room. Haruka's eyes flew open and knew that Michiru had entered her chamber. She stood up straight quickly and by the sound of feet running away and the sound of a strong sob Haruka knew what had happen. "Damn it!" She whispered to herself then faced the woman beside her. Akiri's breathing was steady. She was still sleeping… 

She stood up, grabbed her blouse and put it over her shoulders as she opened the door and left her chamber and headed to Michiru's. Her door was closed and even though it was Haruka could hear the sobs from the smaller girl. "Oh, Kami" She whispered as she touched the door. "She must think I've…" She shook her head and began to feel the door as she tried to find the doorknob. When she did, she opened the door slowly, walked in and closed the door behind her slowly. "Michiru?" A gasp was heard and a rustle in a small bed. "Michiru, I know what you just saw but please, it is not what you think."

"Go away. Go back to your queen." Michiru whispered as she hid under her covers. "Make her go away please."

"Michiru, Please, you don't understand."

"I don't understand?" Michiru growled as she moved the sheets away from her body and sat down on her bed. "I saw you, Haruka! I saw the paper signed with your name! It said that you took her in as your mate! As your fiancé! As your future wife! Just after you gave me a stupid love speech in the pool, you turn to her and sign those damn papers! You don't even know if she is the real thing and then you just hope in bed with her!"

"Sign? I didn't sign anything! I told you I wanted to be with you!" Haruka said, raising her voice a bit too loud. "I don't know if what I am doing is wrong or not I don't want to marry her but if I don't I might go to jail thanks to the will signed by my parents and hers."

"Is she the one?"

"No!" Haruka growled as she closed her yellow orbs.

"Who is the one?" Michiru asked as she stood now and walked towards the blonde. She moved her wild aqua hair away from her face as she stared at Haruka straight in the face. "Who the hell is it?"

"You…" Haruka answered as she took hold of Michiru's arm hard and pulled her harshly to her body as she crashed Michiru's soft body to her strong one. Haruka's lips devouring her soft ones in a heated kiss. Michiru groaned and moved around as she tried to get away from the queen's grasp but Haruka only tighten her hold not as she not let her go. Michiru's small fist hit Haruka's shoulder as she continued her struggled to set herself free from her hold. Haruka pulled away and growled as she touched her forehead with Michiru's. "I love you, damn it."

"You are hurting me! Let go, Haruka."

"No! I won't!" She let out an animalistic growl as she moved to attack her lips. Her tongue began to lash out at Michiru's lips as she begged her for entrance while she pushed her to the small bed. Michiru's knee touched the edge of the bed and, thanks to Haruka's weight, she fell back with Haruka on top pf her still holding her arms. Michiru jumped when she suddenly felt Haruka's tongue upon hers, rubbing hers in a vicious attack that somehow left her wanting for more. Haruka pulled away and sighed as she cursed herself a thousand times for not being able to see. She buried her face on Michiru's neck as she took her in her scent of the sea; the strong beautiful sea, the sea that she loved so much. "Michiru." She whispered in her ear and that's when she felt a sharp pain on her cheek. Michiru had slapped her hard…

"Go away…"

"No!" Another strong slap came across her cheek. Haruka moved her face to make it look like she was looking down at her. The wind warned her she was about to be struck again but this time she grabbed the attackers hand and gripped it strongly as her jaw moved a bit. Michiru got scared. Was she going to strike her back? No, Haruka wouldn't hurt her. Well she already did hurt her emotionally, why no take in some physical pain? "I love you…" Haruka murmured as she kissed the palm of her hand. "I love you." She gave it a soft lick and began to run her lips over Michiru's arm, palm, wrist, elbow, shoulder, and her neck and finally her lips. "I love you. I don't care what happens, my love, I will not give you up." Michiru chocked on her tears. "I don't want to loose you." Her fingers ran down Michiru's arm as she picked her up slightly as she hugged her. Haruka received a much tighter hug from the smaller woman as she heard her cry on her chest. "I don't want to loose you, Michiru. Please…"

"I can't do anything. You belong to her…"

"No!" She whispered as her hand moved over Michiru's side going under her shirt and over the skin of her soft back. "No, I don't belong to her. I belong to you and you alone, Michiru." Michiru chocked on her tears again as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck.

"Please, Haruka, don't make this any harder on both of us." Haruka's lips silenced her for some long, painful minutes. For the first time in her life, Haruka felt like actually wanted a woman. No, she didn't want her. She needed her! She stood up and removed her unbuttoned blouse. Michiru sighed as she looked at the gauzed covered chest of her lover. Haruka took her hand and pulled her closed as she settled her hands on her back. "Haruka?" She received a nod from the taller blonde. Her hands carefully undid the gauze and untied it leaving now a shirtless uncovered Haruka. "Haruka,we shouldn't.

"Shh…" She whispered in her ear. Michiru felt like she was going to die right there. She felt how that simple action sent shivers down her spine as the queen's long fingers trailed Michiru sides. Haruka grabbed her shirt and pulled it over Michiru's head. Michiru blushed deeply. She suddenly felt hot all over. Leaning forward, Haruka kissed her burning cheek as her hands moved to pet Michiru's shoulder as she pushed her back to the bed. She moved closer to the smaller girl as she nuzzled her neck and her hands explored her exposed torso. This earned her a moan and a sigh from the girl underneath her.

Michiru pulled Haruka closer as she pressed her chest against Haruka's small firm one. By doing that she received a moan from the tall blonde. "Haruka…" Once again her lover's burning and tender lips silenced her in a hot sweet kiss that left both of them breathless. She didn't minded, she closed her eyes and petted her cheek with both hands as she licked and nibbled on Haruka's lips. She let out a soft whimper when Haruka pulled away and began to make a hot trail of kisses down her neck chest and stomach. Haruka's hand found the elastic on Michiru's underwear and slowly slid them down Michiru's leg as she kissed her way down to her ankles. The blonde threw away the piece of clothing and moved away from the smaller girl and stood beside the bed. She moved her hands and took of her pants before reuniting with her lover as she climbed on top of Michiru and kissed her nose tenderly.

One hand combed Michiru's aqua haired while one moved to touch the treasure between her legs. Michiru gasped and threw her head back by the sudden touch as it ignited a wave of pleasure that stopped in her stomach. Haruka smiled as she felt Michiru's finger run through her head as she scratched her scalp. A groan escaped Haruka's throat as she felt her body come alive as if electricity invaded her. "Michiru, my goodness…" She groaned again and kissed her now between her breasts. The scent of the sea was some how stronger there.

"Haruka, please…" That's all she needed to hear. Haruka's lips closed around one of her lover's nipples as she gave it a long lick as her fingers rubbed the sensitive nub in between her legs. She slipped one finger inside and received a full hip thrust by Michiru. With a growl, Haruka moved away and carefully picked Michiru up and settled her on her lap. The queen's finger slipped between her legs again as her mouth teased and played with her lover's breasts with one arm locked firmly around her waist as she moved her against her thrusting fingers. "Haruka… don't…" She looked down at Haruka as her fingers scratched the blonde's scalp. She moved the blonde's head away from her chest to kiss her hungrily as she moved her tongue in the same rhythm that Haruka moved her body. Haruka leaned forward and laid Michiru's back on her small bed as she moved on top of her.

"Michiru…" She took in deep breath to try and control her body, closing her eyes. She shuddered. She settled her strong body over Michiru's, touching her long firm leg and spreading it to the side as she settled her self on top of her flower. She growled and gasped. "You are beautiful…" Haruka started to talk but had to let out a moan when she felt the full contact of Michiru's soft skin against hers. "No one will touch you the way I do." She whispered as she rubbed her entire body harshly against Michiru's. "No one will kiss you the way I do." She whispered as she ran her hand through her lover's hair as her lips devoured her neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling. "No one will love you the way I do." She groaned as she started a steady pace. Her body seam to swallow Michiru's. "I love you… You! Not her!" She whispered on Michiru's lip as she moved and rubbed both sensitive nubs against each other.

"I…" Michiru was in some other planet. She got to be in another planet. The queen of the wind was attacking all of her senses, leaving her absolutely breathless. Her moans where starting to get way to loud so she bit down her lower lip to prevent more to escape her throat. "I want no other but you." She groaned, hugging the tall woman tightly. "Haruka, I love you!" She yelled as she threw her head back, crushing her chest even more against Haruka's. Haruka's forehead was glowing. The mark of Uranus was glowing proudly on her wet forehead, making Michiru look up at Haruka's beautiful sweat drenched face a yellow light made her close her eyes a bit but also made her confused when she saw a aqua colored light. It appears to be coming from her own forehead. "Haruka?" Her body trembled, the room spun around her and the only thing that existed and matter in that moment was Haruka. Her body felt like it exploded with pleasure, stealing her breath and heartbeat away. They both felt complete. Finally… Haruka's body fell limp on top of Michiru's. Her breathing was strong hard and labored. She had never felt this tired in her entire life.

She moved away from the smaller girl, not wanting to crush her with her weight but suddenly, she felt cold. "Michiru." She finally spoke. Michiru knew what she wanted and quickly she wrapped her arms around the tall blonde and rested her head on her shoulder, snuggling close to her. "My eyes hurt." Haruka said, closing her eyes and rubbing Michiru's back.

"That's because you need to sleep." Michiru whispered as she yawned and closed her eyes also.

"Hai." She sighed and pulled the smaller girl closer.

"You are not leaving right?"

"No, I can't." Haruka answer with a sleepy voice

Michiru nodded and kissed her shoulder before she fell asleep, using Haruka's heartbeat as her lullaby.

* * *

Setsuna's heals echoed through her castle. The guards bowed down to her as she passed them. "Princess!" She blinked and, gripping her staff, she turned around to look at whoever called to her. A small old woman walked over to her obviously out of breath. She rubbed her wrinkly hands together before she looked up at the tall mysterious princess. "My lady! One of my good friends at Uranus just sent me an important message." 

Setsuna frowned. This was a kitchen maid, for goodness sake! What could be so important? The old lady looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "They are out of rice?"

"No!" The old lady shook her head. "The queen of Uranus needs you desperately. Something is going on! My friend told me the queen practically begged her not to mess it up."

"If Haruka needed me, why didn't she send a letter her elf? Why did she have to use a kitchen maid to deliver her message?"

"She said something about a lady called Akiru? Akira? … Umm… Darn, I forgot the name."

Setsuna's eyes flew open as she slapped her forehead hard. "Damn it! Haruka, you dumb ass! You are even blinder than I thought!" She said as she patted the old woman on the shoulder and left her castle, running, ready to transport herself over to Planet Uranus.

* * *

Haruka let out a soft groaned as she moved on the small bed a bit. She felt a body on top of her and smiled when she knew whom it was. Since Michiru was using one of her arms for a pillow, Haruka had to use her other one to scratch her, all of the sudden, itchy eyes. She groaned and moved slowly away from Michiru with her eyes closed at all times. "Not now." She groaned and sighed as she sat down on the bed and rubbed them with the back of her hands. She stood up and made her way over to the small bathroom in the chamber. She closed the door behind her and moved her hands around, searching for the sink. She finally found it and turned the water on before splashing water on her face and rubbing her eyes now and then. She sighed and raised her face to the mirror. Slowly she opened her itchy eyes and looked in front of her. She felt her body become paralyze. She was looking at her reflection in the small mirror. She was looking. Haruka's mouth opened a bit as she was in shock as she starred at her own green eyes. Green eyes, just like her father's. "Oh, my goodness." She managed to say, turning her face to the side as her eyes looked in the mirror. Was this some kind of cruel dream? No. It was way too real! She looked down at her big hands and moved her fingers around. Her eyes moved down to her naked body and a soft laughed escaped her lips. "Michiru…" She whispered, opening the door to the bathroom and walking out. 

A small white skinned aqua haired goddess lay on the small bed, covered in soft white sheets. Her soft-featured beautiful face was resting where Haruka was minutes ago. Some strands of the strange colored haired were touching her face while one of her knees was slightly bended over in Haruka's direction, letting the blonde take a good view of her other long strong leg. Haruka's breathing became labored. "Holy Uranus, she is gorgeous." She walked over to her, moving forward as she moved the sheets away from her body and exposed her stomach and breasts. Her prayers have been answered. She just saw the woman she adored. She just saw the woman she loved with all of strengths. "Michiru." She called to her as her hand moved to push the strands of aqua hair away from her face. "Michiru, wake up, love…"

Michiru groaned and took the pillow and then placed it over her head. "Its way to early."

Haruka trembled as she moved the pillow away from her face. Michiru sighed, moving to lay on her back as she opened one sleepy blue to look up at Haruka. She felt something run down her spine all of the sudden as she opened the other one and stared up at green eyes. Green eyes. "Haruka…"

"Michiru, You…" She stared at her blue eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut up. She leaned down and kissed Michiru's lips. "You were the maid that almost ran over me with the plates back at my 21st birthday!"

Michiru let out a laugh, wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck and pulling her hard against her. "You remember!"

"How can I forget those eyes?" Haruka whispered in her ear and then pulled away to look at her face. "How can I forget about those eyes? Blue ones, full of innocence and, if I remember, back then they were also full of fear. You were scared of me?"

Michiru shrugged. "That was the past. Now, I'm not." She sat up, moving her hands to cup Haruka's face in her small hands. "Beautiful green eyes." Haruka chuckled. "You haven't blinked once! Blink!"

"What if I do blink and loose this sight of you?" Haruka whispered, moving forward and claiming Michiru's lips. She stared at the aqua haired girl while they kissed She saw her sigh contently and close her eyes she saw the soft shade of pink that was forming on the top of Michiru's nose. She was finally able to see it all.

Pulling away, Michiru chuckled and covered herself with the sheets. "Well?"

Haruka frowned at that and looked at Michiru with a confused expression. "Well, what?"

"Am I what you expected?"

"You are even better than what I expected." Haruka smiled and ran her fingers through Michiru's hair. "You are a million times better than what I imagined. Wait a minute! I was banging my head against the wall every time we touched, asking myself how you looked like! I've seen you before yet you never told me!"

"You never asked." Michiru giggled as she stood up and gathered their clothing. She turned to look at Haruka, who just kept starring at her. She giggled. "You find this fascinating?"

"I find you fascinating." She chuckled as Michiru threw her shirt at her in a playful manner. "Fine, fine. I'll stop." Haruka chuckled as she started to dress herself.

* * *

Akiri smirked as she pulled on her robe and tied it around her waist, chuckling to herself. She sighed and walked out to the balcony as she looked down upon Uranus. "You are all mine." She chuckled once again and ran her hand through her brown curly hair. "Too bad she isn't but I think I can deal with the pain." 

The door was open and Sasuke walked in as he looked at Akiri with a strange look. "Where is Haruka?"

"Take a wild guess." She chuckled. "Get yourself some guards. We got a couple to arrest."

* * *

Green eyes looked down at her white shirt as she slowly buttoned it up. Michiru smiled as she saw Haruka moved around her small chamber, fixing her hair with her hands. Green eyes traveled to look at blue ones. The tall blonde woman chuckled a bit. "What is it?" 

"Nothing."

"Sure." Haruka chuckled and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her. "What is it?"

Michiru moved away a bit and touched Haruka's forehead. "Haruka, while we were umm…while we were…" Michiru blushed.

"Making love."

"Making love," Michiru smiled at that. "your forehead gave out a weird golden glow."

"A glow? Ah, yes." Haruka moved one hand to rub her forehead a bit. "The sign of Uranus. Wow. I can't even remember the last time that little thing showed off."

"Haruka, I think my forehead glowed also." Michiru whispered, rubbing Haruka's arm.

The tall woman looked down at Michiru. "What color?"

"Blue, aqua blue." She said as she touched her own forehead.

Haruka blinked and pulled Michiru closer, brushing her lips over the soft forehead. "Neptune." She whispered over the skin. Michiru closed her eyes as she felt something tingle on her forehead. Haruka moved away enough too look down at Michiru. Her forehead started to give out a soft blue glow before a sign came forward. "The sign of Neptune." Haruka whispered as she stared at Michiru's forehead before she moved her hand to touch her forehead. "I was right. You are she…" She looked down at Michiru and wrapped her arms around her waist as she picked her up and looked up at her. "Michiru Kaiou of Neptune, my soul mate."

Michiru looked down at Haruka smiling down at her the glowing disappearing. She moved forward and brushed her lips over Haruka's forehead imitating her, she whispered "Uranus" and like in cue the golden glow came forward with the sign of Uranus. "Haruka Teno'u of Uranus, my love."

Haruka smiled and gently settled Michiru on her own two feet again not before passionately kissing her lips.

The door was almost taken down by one of the castles guards, making both Haruka and Michiru jump and move away from each other."What in the hell?! How dare you enter a room in that way?" Haruka growled, pushing Michiru to stand behind her. "Who gave you the orders to come in bashing like that?!" Haruka asked. Her green eyes were burning with rage. Five guards walked in side the small chamber, making it look even smaller than it already was. "I asked you a question! Answer me! I am your queen!"

"I did." Sasuke walked inside the chamber with his arms behind his back. "I gave the orders."

Haruka's eyes turned to Sasuke in disbelief. "Who do you think you are? You can't just give out orders like that! Not when I'm around!"

"You are no longer giving out the orders, Haruka." Sasuke spoke. "Arrest them both."

"What?" Haruka's eyes widen as two guards grabbed her by the arms. "Let go of me! I command you!" The guards ignored her completely while some other two grabbed hold of Michiru. She, on the other hand, didn't resist much she just walked away from them until they capture her. "Let her go! Damn it! Sasuke!" Her eyes went back to the middle aged man. She groaned as she felt one of the guards move behind her, handcuffing her. She let out a growled and moved her head back, hitting the guard right in the bridge of his nose. "Let go of me!" She was about to kick the other guard when she felt a strong pain on her stomach. Sasuke had punched her. She fell on one knee, out of breath, while she heard Michiru's screams. Green eyes looked up at the silver haired man. "You swore loyalty to my family. What are you doing?" She coughed as she felt out of air all of the sudden. Sasuke growled and kicked her right under the chin, making her fall on her back. Accidentally she bit her tongue and seconds later she could taste the metallic flavor of her own blood in her mouth.

"Haruka!" Michiru screamed, struggling now with the two guards holding her. "Let me go, you traitors! Let me go!"

"Silence her." One guard nodded and stroke Michiru right across her cheek.

"You are going to regret that. I'm going to cut your throat, you old bastard." Haruka managed to say.

"Sure you will." Sasuke smirked. "Take them to the dungeon." The fifth guard came forward and helped the ones that were holding Haruka. She looked at Sasuke over and stopped in front of him. Sasuke just smirked at her. "Why, look at that. You got your sight back. Wonderful. You found us the Queen of Neptune. Thank you Haruka."

Haruka snarled and moved her head back as she gathered enough blood in her mouth before spitting on his face. "Call me Teno'u-sama, you asshole…"

He stood there and took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood away. Using that same hand, he punched Haruka's right cheek. "Don't curse. Mommy wouldn't like that. Take them away, already!" He growled, watching the guards taking both women to the dungeon. "Little bitch." He whispered, wiping his face again.

Akiri walked inside the room and smiled as she saw Sasuke's bloody face. "She is just like her father. She wouldn't give up without a fight."

"She got her sight back." Sasuke said, looking at Akiri.

"So, that silly maid was the lost princess. How fortunate. We can kill them both at the same time." Akiri chuckled as she patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Good job."

* * *

End Chapter Ten 


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the series. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that are featured in it. _

* * *

Blind

Haruka moved her bloody tongue around her mouth. She sighed and looked down at her blood stained white shirt before, watching the two guards in front of her that were leading Michiru to the dungeon. She turned to her right and saw the guard she had hit on the nose, placing some tissue inside his nostril while giving her a dirty look. "Be lucky I didn't knee your groins." She said, looking at him as she walked. The guard groaned as he moved in front of her and punched her in the same cheek Sasuke did minutes ago.

"Haruka!" Michiru turned around as she struggled with the guards that were holding her. The two of them growled and pulled her away from the tall blonde. "Damn it let me go! What is wrong with you? That is your queen! You just betrayed your queen!"

"Shut up!" The guard said, grabbing her hair and pulling her to the dungeon.

Haruka looked up at the red nose guard. She could feel her own blood running down her cheek. "You are going to regret that. All of you are going to regret what you've done. You know damn well I keep my word." She groaned as she stood up straight and tall. She was clearly taller than the three men that were surrounding her.

"Of course you do, my queen." One of the guards behind her said, chuckling and then kicking her behind her knee making her fall. "Will see about that." Haruka groaned as she felt one of them place his knee on her back. "Boys, let's show the queen how well our fighting skills are."

* * *

"Let me in. Now…" Setsuna gripped her staff as she looked down at the guard in the entrance of the castle. "Tell the queen I'm here because she called for me." 

"Which one?" The guard gulped down as he looked up at the tall woman with a scared look.

Setsuna sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was clearly annoyed. "Okay. That's it." She bowed at the man. "Forgive me." When she said that, she slammed her staff right on the guard's head, making him fall unconscious on the floor. She sighed and ran her hand through her dark green hair. "I'm going to do that to every damn guard that tries to stop me." She said to herself as she ran inside the castle.

* * *

Michiru was thrown into a cell rather harshly. Her hand's gripped the bar as she moved it around, trying to escape. "Where is Haruka? What have you done to her?" Michiru growled as she rested her forehead on the cold bar, starring at the door of the old dirty dungeon. All of the sudden, a guard kicked it open and dragged an unconscious Haruka inside. "Oh, my goodness, Haruka!" The guard opened the cell where Michiru was. 

"Special delivery." One of them said as he laughed and threw the blonde in. Michiru quickly caught her but fell on the floor thanks to the blonde's weight and size.

Michiru moved to look at the blonde over. She had her lower lip bruised and her right eyebrow was bleeding. Her shirt was basically torn apart but, thankfully, it still covered her. "Haruka." The aqua haired whispered, settling the blonde's head on her lap. "Look at you." She sighed and kissed her lover's forehead.

"Ouch…" Haruka opened one green eye to look around the place. "Sasuke trained them well." Michiru gasped. Haruka groaned as she sat up. Her face sting and so did her stomach. She moved one hand to rub her abdomen before she turned to look at Michiru. "Damn it! Michiru, are you okay?" She quickly moved her hand to pet Michiru's cheek. "I'm going to kill Sasuke for this and those guards!" She groaned as she turned to look at them. Soft arms wrapped around her neck before they hugged her close. Haruka hissed a bit as Michiru pressed her check against her face. "Easy." She whispered as she rubbed Michiru's back. "I'm okay, don't worry about me."

"Look at you! You're face is covered in blood!" She groaned as she looked at the guards. "How can they do this to you?" She sighed and ripped a piece of clothing from her maid skirt and used it to wipe the blood from Haruka's face.

"Never mind me." Haruka moved to the back of the cell and sat down. "I can't believe that stupid maid didn't send my message. Setsuna should've been here by now." Haruka growled, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall behind her.

"Everything will be alright." Michiru said as she crawled over to the blonde. She then proceeded to rest her head on her shoulder and her arms around her waist. "Just wait."

"If we wait any longer they are going to kill us, Michiru" Haruka placed one arm around the smaller girl's shoulder and pulled her close. "I wish I had my sword with me…"

* * *

She looked around the hall and noticed that no guards could be seen. She smiled at that. Cautiously, the tall time guardian made her way to Haruka's chamber not before listening if someone was inside or not. She opened the door and sneak inside as she looked around the place. "Where the hell is it?" She growled as she placed her staff on the bed and opened the huge closet. "Uh, not here." Dark eyes roamed the entire room until she saw something shining from the desk. "Ah!" She chuckled and grabbed her staff and ran over to the desk. She smiled when she saw what she was looking for; the Space Sword. She chuckled and grabbed it, not before tugging it on her skirt and covering the handle with her blouse. "Okay, they must be in the dungeon and that woman must be in the throne room." 

Setsuna growled a bit as she walked outside the chamber and ran down the hall and down the stairs to the dungeon, stopping at a small yet old door. She frowned and kicked the door open as she startled five guards and two young women. "Haruka? Michiru?"

"About damn time!" Haruka growled as she jumped to her feet and gripped the bars of her cell. "Setsuna, the guards!"

Setsuna smiled at the five confused young men before turning to Haruka. "Here! Catch!" She said as she took out the Space Sword and threw it in Haruka's direction.

Haruka smirked and caught it easily. She smiled when she saw the face of the guards. "Michiru, stay back." Michiru nodded and moved to stand away from the tall queen as she saw her raise the sword high above her head. "Space sword! Blaster!" Haruka yelled as she took a huge swing, blasting the bars open. Her smirk grew wide as she saw that the guards were taking out there swords and shaking as they saw the now armed queen fixing her shirt with one hand while with the other moved her sword in circles. "Do you remember when I said you guys were going to regret what you've done? I think that moment is now."

One of the guards shuddered when he saw the look on the queen's eyes but still he let out a battle scream and raised his sword high over his head. Haruka chuckled and shook her head, kneeing him on his stomach and taking the sword from his hands. The guard fell while clutching his stomach coughing for air. She looked down at him and shook her head again as she raised his own sword and stabbed him right behind his neck. "That's for slapping the queen of Neptune." She moved her green eyes to look at the four remaining guards. She grabbed the dead guard's sword and threw it randomly, hitting on in the stomach. She heard Michiru's gasp of surprise. "That's for breaking my lip." She then turned around and looked at Michiru. "Close your eyes."

"Umm, Okay!" Michiru turned around and covered her eyes with both hands while Setsuna let out a chuckle.

"Cute." Setsuna said, looking at Michiru then turning to face Haruka. "Watch out!"

A guard gasped as he felt a deep cut in his stomach. Somehow the queen had turned rather rapidly and slashed his stomach open with her space sword. Haruka laughed. "Hey, at least I didn't hit your nose again." She moved away and left him fall to the ground.. She stood up straight and looked at the remaining guard. He let go of his sword and raised his hand in the air, giving up. Haruka smiled. "You think after you swore loyalty to my family and after you betray me just like that I'm going to let you go?" She tilted her head. "You beat me up out in the hall for everyone to see." She gripped her sword tightly. "I won't forgive that." She growled, raising her sword and striking him on his neck.

Michiru moved her hands away from her face when everything around her turned quiet. Haruka was mad; there was no doubt about that. "Haruka?"

"Setsuna, take Michiru out of here." Haruka whispered, walking over a corpse as she took Michiru's hand and lead her out of the cell.

"No! I want to stay with you." Michiru gripped Haruka's hand and looked up at her. "I'm not leaving you!"

Haruka frowned. "You are leaving with Setsuna."

"No, I am not."

Haruka sighed and looked at the tall time guardian. "Hit her in the head and take her away!"

"Are you serious?" Michiru no hid behind the tall blonde. "I think those guards hit you pretty hard, didn't they?"

Haruka had to chuckle at that. She turned around and kissed the smaller girl's forehead. "Go. Wait for me outside."

Setsuna nodded as she gave Michiru a look. "Come now, Queen Kaiou."

Haruka then twitched. "You bitch!" She turned and raised her sword at Setsuna. "You knew this all along! I mean you knew everything! And you just didn't tell me! I thought we were best friends! I thought we were almost sisters!"

Setsuna frowned and moved the sword away with her staff. "No time for that, Haruka! Michiru, let's go!"

"Right! But… Haruka, where are you going?" Michiru asked, turning to face the tall blonde queen.

"I got something to fix with General Sasuke." She simply said as she gave her lover a peck on the lips before she ran out of the dungeon.

"Well, I can say for sure that that conversation is going to take forever. Shall we leave?"

"I don't want to leave without her." Michiru sighed as she looked at the mysterious woman in front of her.

"Yeah, well, Haruka is mad enough with me. So, let's not get in anymore trouble, please, my lady?"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine. Let's go, Michiru!"

* * *

She stayed close to the wall as she made her way through the long hall. Her green eyes were searching for anyone that might see her. With the back of her hand she wiped the blood from her chin as she moved silently, blending with the shadows and that was when she spot him; the silver haired middle-aged man. She felt her blood starting to boil with rage but quietly she contained herself and watched him open the door to his chamber. Haruka smirked as she wiped the blood off her sword with her pant and sneaked inside. "Hello." 

The middle aged man gaspedand moved to stare at the tall blood covered blonde. "How did you…" Her growled and moved his uniform jacket to take out his sword but Haruka was faster. She slammed her fist against his cheek, sending him to the ground. He cursed and looked up at the blonde before receiving a kick under his chin.

"How does it feel, traitor?!" Haruka chuckled and looked down at his bloody mouth. "You bit your tongue, didn't you?" She moved around the chamber, tilting her head and looking down at him. He was standing up and gathering his sword. "Why? That's all I want to know…"

Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at the tall woman. "Let's say I was going to have something that belonged to me."

Haruka frowned. "What? My father gave you an army; power. Still you wanted more?"

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "And to think that you could've been my daughter, how funny."

"What?" Haruka raised her sword now and pointed it at Sasuke's face while she bended her knees as she got ready to strike.

"Your father got in the way. He became king. That little whore, you knew as your mother, left me behind. Good thing she died she deserved it."

Haruka's eyes darkened. "You killed he,r didn't you?"

"Hai, and Kamiya or should I say, Akiri killed your father. That blindness, it was a curse and the contract, well, that was real still she kind of changed it."

Haruka felt her knees weakened for a second but quickly she regain her composure and blinked at what Sasuke said. "Kamiya…" She felt something inside her turn itself on and without even thinking it she looked up at Sasuke and thrust her sword forward, piercing his chest. Her eyes were glassy as though she was about to faint.

"I saw you as a father figure." She slid the sword out and saw how the older man fell on his knees. His hands moved to his chest as he tried to stop the blood. "You destroyed me. You helped that woman kill my father, I presume, and you killed my mother. You betrayed me." She kneeled in front of him and took a handful of his hair, making the man face her. "You try to kill Michiru and me. Queens of Neptune and Uranus. You know the price to pay for that." Dark green eyes stared at old blue ones as they slowly started to loose their shine. "Death…" She titled her head to the side, gripping her sword. She placed the blade close to his neck and, closing her eyes, she slide his throat open. She sighed as she now looked down at the twitching body before she cleaned the blade with Sasuke's clothes. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she took in a deep breath. That's when she quickly opens them once again and frowned. "Rain? It smells like rain?" Her heart stopped. "A thunderstorm…"

* * *

End Chapter Eleven 


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the series. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that are featured in it. _

* * *

Blind 

Setsuna stopped all of the sudden. She stretched her arm to the side as she stopped Michiru. Her confused eyes looked around the place as she heard a weird sound coming from the sky. "Do you hear that?" Setsuna asked, turning to face Michiru.

Michiru took a deep breath and moved away. "Sounds like a storm. I don't like storms." Michiru whispered as she shuddered a bit.

Setsuna smiled and placed one hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "It's okay. Nothing bad is going to happen. It was about time Uranus had some rain coming down."

Michiru nodded. "Hai."

"The sea always gets uneasy during storms; it's just the natural thing."

Setsuna frowned deeply as she turned around. Her eyes turned into a darker shade of crimson before she spoke. "You…" Setsuna grabbed hold of her staff with both hands and stood in front of Michiru in a protecting manner. If something happened to her, Haruka might never forgive her or even worst. The tall tanned woman felt a wet drop on her nose and looked up as the sky darkened. That wasn't a normal thunderstorm. This storm looked familiar.

"Hello, Princess. How are you?" Kamiya looked up at the sky and smiled as she felt the drops of rain that were starting to come down. It started off by a few drops until, in less than a minute, the storm started to pour down hard.

"Where is Haruka?" Michiru asked, moving to Setsuna's side.

"Get back! This woman is dangerous! She is the one who killed your parents and destroyed your planet!"

"Haruka? Maybe Sasuke found her and taught her a lesson. Masters always beat the students."

"Yeah, but, too bad he was way too old. His reflexes were a little slow." Haruka walked outside, sword in hand and with her white shirt covered in blood. Not only was she in pain from the recent beating, but also, she was tired. Dead tired. Her body and mind were asking her to just lay on a bed and sleep the day away but she couldn't. She just couldn't do that when she knew that that woman was alive. Her eyes rose to look at the tall woman. "You…"

_"Papa"_

_"Ruka-chan! What are you doing here? Where is your mother?" The king asked giving her daughter a surprised glare_

_"Eating…" Green eyes look up at a tall woman with brown curly hair and blue eyes. Her eyes grew huge as she stared at her, watching the woman look at her and give her a devilish smile. Haruka ran to her father's side and hid behind her leg as she stared up at the tall woman trying to hide from her glare. _

_"She looks like you. If I can't have you, I will have her" She said as she looked at the king of Uranus."_

_His yellow eyes. His face and clothes covered in blood. His space sword was resting on his stomach. Her mother was fighting with him about who was the one to give her the space sword. Haruka's eyes looked from her mother to her father as she watched him cough as his eyes searched for her mother's face. _

_Haruka saw her mother hug her close and kiss her cheek, trying to hide the view of her dying father. But Haruka let out a soft groan and slightly pushed her as she leaned her father and placed her hand on his chest. _

_"Bye, papa"_

_The king smiled. "Bye bye Haruka." _

"Kamiya…" Haruka felt that her shirt was sticking to her body like it was a second skin. The rain was pouring down on them. Small puddles were starting too appeared on the ground. The blood on her face was washed away by the rain and suddenly her cuts and bruises were starting to reveal themselves.

"Hello, Haruka." She chuckled as she raised her hand forward. From the puddles of water under her, a staff appeared and moved to her hand. Kamiya gripped it as she smiled at Haruka. "Nice eyes." Haruka growled. "You weren't that angry the day I arrived in Uranus, weren't you?"

"Shut up! I had enough of your crap! This ends now! You killed Michiru's parents, you destroyed her planet, killed my father and place a curse on me, you ordered the death of my mother and you impersonated someone you are not! I guess there are reasons enough to kill you my self!"

"We'll see…"

Haruka growled and walked slowly, yet steady. Her eyes were locked with the tall woman as the grip on her sword tightened. "You two get the hell away from this place." Haruka spoke to Setsuna and Michiru.

"The story it's repeating itself, don't you think?" Kamiya chuckled as she grabbed her staff with both hands and looked at Haruka over. "After that, you will try to kill me but you will die with both the queen of Neptune and the princess of Pluto. Perfect." She smirked as a strike of lighting filled the air.

Haruka ran her hand through her wet hair, moving it away from her eyes as she grabbed hold of her sword with both hands. "Stay back, you two."

Setsuna nodded and looked at Michiru, whose eyes were glued to the blonde woman. She growled and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from both women. "Come on, Michiru!"

"Before this fight is over, your planet will be an exact replica of Neptune, you do know that"

"Shut up!" Haruka snapped as she ran over to Kamiya with her sword high in the air. She growled loudly and swung her sword at the tall woman. She was amazed that she blocked it with her own staff.

"Suprised? I'm older than you; I should know how to stand my ground in a fight, neh?" Kamiya chuckled as she pushed Haruka back.

The blonde cursed under her breath as she jumped away from Kamiya, landing on one knee. She stood up, grabbed her sword with both hands and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and tried to relax. "Space sword! Blaster!" Lighting came from the sky and stopped Haruka's attack, making the blonde fall back before lighting hit her. She gasped as she stared at the tall woman. Kamiya could counter attack but, how? She growled and stood up once again. "Come on."

"All right. You asked for it." Kamiya raised her staff to the sky and, whispering some words, two strikes of lighting came down at Haruka. The blonde threw herself to the side as she tried to dodge the attack yet she wasn't fast enough, some how left arm got burned. It sting beyond reason enough to make tears come out of her eyes in pain. "Should I do it again?"

Haruka closed her eyes and felt how her shirt began to bother since it was sticking itself to the burnt skin. Hissing, she tore off the sleeve and sighed when she took a look at it. "Damn." She groaned and stood up, raising her sword with her healthy arm. "Come on." She whispered, not at Kamiya, this time her words came to the wind. The stormy wind turned itself into a hurricane gust. Haruka stood her ground; her eyes were locked with the woman's in front of her. Her hair now covered her face as the wind around her recognized its owner in a playful yet angry manner. The blonde raised her weapon into the sky. Her sky… The sky she ruled as the queen of Uranus "Space sword!!! Blaster!" A strong force of energy came out of it into Kamiya's direction. The tall woman was about to just move away from it but found herself trap in a whirlwind. Her blue eyes looked at Haruka's green eyes as she cursed. The energy attack thrown by Haruka was way to fast for her to dodge therefore she closed her eyes tightly as she let the attack hit her at full force.

Haruka smiled as she fell on her knees. Her left arm felt dead. She sighed as the wind turned into a soft breeze. It seemed like it was caressing its master's wound.

"Haruka!"

"The angels have spoken." Haruka smiled as she heard Michiru's voice. Michiru kneeled in front of Haruka her hands scared to touch the blonde's wound. "It's okay." Haruka closed her eyes as she felt Michiru hug her neck. "I'm okay."

"The storm isn't over." Setsuna said her eyes as she stared at the sky. "Why?"

"Because, I'm not dead, yet."

Haruka's eyes flew open as she saw Kamiya, standing in front of her. "No!" Michiru let out a pained gasped as a she felt something pierce into her back. Her arms tighten around Haruka's neck. "No! No!" Haruka looked up at Kamiya and her heart stopped. She had stabbed Michiru with her staff. "No! Michiru, no!" Her injured arm moved as she grasped the staff and pulled it out as fast as she could. Her green eyes started to get filled with tears as she pulled the smaller girl closer to her body. "Michiru!"

"Michiru!" Setsuna cursed as she ran over to Haruka's side and kneeled beside Michiru. "Oh Kami, no!" She groaned as she picked the smaller girl in her arms and walked away from the shocked Uranian queen.

Haruka felt like she had lost her mind. She grabbed her sword and turned to look at Kamiya with disbelief in her eyes. "You bitch…" She growled as she swung her sword rapidly, making a deep cut on Kamiya's arm and making her drop the staff. "I will kill you." Haruka grabbed her by the collar as she pulled her close. "How could you? Stabbing someone in the back, that was low." She growled as she thrust her sword into her stomach. A smirked appeared on her lips as she saw Kamiya gasp in pain.

"Your father tried that before and it didn't work." She chuckled. Haruka's eyes went wide. Kamiya smiled as she moved forward and gave Haruka a quick peck on the lips.

The blonde cursed and let go of has she slide the sword out of Kamiya. She couldn't believe it. She had just thrust her sword into her stomach and nothing had happen. "Damn you, die already!" The water underneath the blonde started to move the raindrops around her stopped in mid air. Haruka frowned. "What the hell?" She blinked. The water was being controlled. She quickly turned to look at Setsuna, who held a pale Michiru in her arms. The smaller girl's right arm was extended forward and she appeared to be chanting some words. Haruka stood there, watching the aqua haired girl smile at her then give her a wink. That's when she heard someone scream behind her. She turned around and saw how the small puddles on the ground had turned into a huge pool thanks to one of the holes formed by a lightning strike, underneath Kamiya's feet, swallowing her completely. The woman couldn't swim. She stared as how, little by little, Kamiya struggled inside that natural pool. A light illuminated the sky as another lighting came straight down to where Kamiya was. A scream was heard, then the sound of splashing water and finally there was silence.

Haruka had closed her eyes as she heard all this. Finally, when she heard nothing but a soft rumble coming from the sky, she opened her eyes. There laid the body of that woman. She looked up quickly at the sky and found that the sky was clearing up. The wind turned into a soft breeze. She turned around and ran to Setsuna, moving her good arm to touch Michiru's cheek.

"Let's take her to the pool now." Setsuna spoke.

Haruka placed the space sword on her waist and took Michiru in her arms, groaning as she felt her left arm sting even more. Michiru was pale and unconscious.

"Hai!"

* * *

Setsuna kicked the door to the poolroom open. She ran inside the huge place while Haruka ran behind her, holding Michiru close to her. "Jump in the pool, now! Believe it or not the water in this pool is from the oceans of Neptune! Your father wanted it that way! Jump now and let the waters heal her!" 

Haruka was way to hyper to answer her. She just jumped into the pool with Michiru in her arms. The sting on her left arm became unbearable and she let out a small yell and so did Michiru as she felt the water enter her wound.

"She can't die, if she dies, you do also." Setsuna spoke as she looked down at the couple in front of her. "It is written! It's like the law of nature! The sky and the sea can't live without each other! The sea is nothing without the sky; if there was no sky what would the sea reflect? And if there was no sea, who would the sky woo?"

Haruka looked down at Michiru. Her tears were flowing down like small streams. "The sky and the sea can never meet" Haruka sob as she pulled the smaller girl closer to her, kissing her forehead. "Please, Michiru, wake up."

"They might never meet but they sure can touch each other thanks to the wind" Setsuna whispered.

A soft and small groaned echoed through the poolroom. Haruka's green eyes looked down at the girl in her arms and felt like dancing right there. Blue eyes looked up at green teary ones. A soft smile lay on Michiru's lips. "Hey." Haruka's hand moved to where the wound was supposed to be and found nothing.

"Holy Uranus." Haruka whispered as she looked down at Michiru.

"Holy Neptune." Michiru giggled as she teased the taller blonde as she moved to stand on her own two feet in the pool. "Is she…" Michiru couldn't finish her sentence. She was silenced by a pair of soft lips. She also felt how two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Michiru giggled and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck as she kissed her back. She had to pull away and laughed when she heard a grunt from the time guardian. "I will take that as a "yes"" She chuckled as her hands moved to pet Haruka's cheeks.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Haruka said, looking down at her and trying to keep her face serious. But she was way too happy to keep it up so she smiled. "You scared me beyond reasons. I thought you were going to die!"

"But I didn't. I'm here." Michiru whispered, petting Haruka's strong forearm. Her eyes went to Haruka's left arm. She blinked and let out a sad sigh as she saw the burnt mark.

"It's nothing. It doesn't hurt anymore." The blonde smiled and ran her wet hand through Michiru's hair.

"I think we better fix that arm and start making the preparation for the union of the sky and the sea.."

Both Haruka and Michiru smiled. "Hai."

* * *

End chapter Twelve 


	14. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the series. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that are featured in it. _

* * *

Blind

Three months later

A soft knock was heard in Haruka's chamber. The maids that were all around Haruka fixing her outfit stopped to look behind them. Setsuna smirked as she walked in, holding a small box behind her. "Hey there, queen! You look ravishing!"

Haruka turned around and looked at Setsuna. Her face was showing that she was about to faint in any moment. "I am a little nervous." She confessed to the time guardian.

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell" Setsuna chuckled as she saw Haruka move around. Setsuna laughed a bit as she saw her best friend, standing in front of her with a new uniform that had a few medals on one side of her jacket. Haruka thought that maybe a few were good since she didn't want to make Michiru feel uncomfortable if they were going to dance. "Everything will be okay! Usagi-chan is out there to bless the union like it was suppose to be. The contract Kamiya had on her was burned to ashes. even if Michiru wasn't the queen of Neptune you could've married her if you wanted to." Setsuna smiled and moved to the side as she showed the box to Haruka. "I bet I got you a perfect gift for Michiru."

"What?" Haruka blinked as she saw the box in Setsuna's hand. The blonde ran a shaking hand through her hair. Setsuna let out a soft chuckled as she opened the box, revealing a hand mirror with the sign of Neptune in the middle of it. Haruka frowned and look up at Setsuna with a confused look. "How did you get that? I went to Neptune two months ago to start the reconstruction of the castle and I didn't find any of the royal treasure." Haruka then groaned and slapped her forehead. "Don't you dare tell Michiru any of this! It's a surprise!"

"Hush, you dumb blonde, I'm not going to tell her anything!" Setsuna said as she closed the box again. "Let's just said I had a hunch of where it was and went to get it myself. It was way before you even lost your sight, Haruka." She smiled as she handed the box to Haruka. "It belonged to the queen of Neptune, Michiru's mother. So, I think she will be really happy when you give her the Aqua Mirror." Setsuna smiled as she patted Haruka's shoulder. "Why are you nervous again?"

Haruka let out a chuckled as she looked at the box in her hands. "Never mind."

* * *

The throne room, once again, was filled to the maximum. Good thing it was for a huge celebration and not the death of a queen. All the princesses, queens and kings from all the planets, both the outer and inner solar system, were there to witness the union. Most of them just talked in soft whispered about how was it possible for the now queen of Neptune to be alive. Others just mention how lucky Haruka was for finding her soul mate. 

Greens eyes looked around the whole throne room. Everyone was sitting down, talking, while Haruka stood at the end of the aisle, rubbing her hands. Beside her, stood Setsuna, holding unto the box with the Aqua Mirror inside. "You look absolutely handsome, Haruka." Usagi's voice made Haruka look up at the Moon queen. She bowed at her and thanked her as she rubbed her hands some more, moving to stare at the throne room doors. "She will be here, don't worry. I don't think Michiru will run off somewhere." Usagi giggled as she waited for Michiru. Being the moon queen, she was the one to bless the union. Usagi's eyes traveled around the crowd as she spotted tall black haired man who was holding in his arms a small pink haired baby. She smiled at her husband and daughter as she sighed and fixed her dress.

The sound of the violin orchestra filled the room, quieting everyone. Haruka's hand trembled as she moved her hand to her stomach, fixing what appeared to be a stubborn wrinkle on her dark blue army uniform. The throne room's doors opened and in the middle, stood Michiru.

Haruka took in a deep breath as she looked at her future wife. She was wearing a soft colored aqua wedding gown. Michiru slowly opened her blue eyes too look at Haruka as a smile spread over her lips as she saw the tall blonde's expression. Haruka was in shock. She giggled at that as she started to walk down the aisle. As she did this, she showed off her long dress tail. Her hands were holding a bouquet of white flowers, making her look like the picture perfect bride. Haruka stared at her at all moment; her eyes locked with Michiru's as she finally stood beside the tall blonde. Haruka sighed loudly, blinking twice at the sight before her. She slowly moved her hand over to Michiru. The smaller girl smiled as she grabbed the Uranian Queen's hand. "You look so handsome." She whispered at Haruka.

"You look breathtaking." Haruka said, chuckling. They both smiled and turned to face Usagi. They both bowed at the moon queen receiving a smile from them. Setsuna still stood beside Haruka, Hotaru stood beside Michiru moving to hold the bouquet of flowers for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to make a union. A special union. The union of the sea and the sky; the union of the wind and the ocean waves. It is impossible to separate you two, is it?" Usagi said, eyeing at Haruka. The blonde coughed a bit embarrassed and looked down at her feet, trying to hide her blush. Michiru had to laugh at that. She looked at the blonde and nudged her gently as she squeezed her hand gently. "Well, let's get this ceremony done so you two can have some much needed fun but first, Haruka…" Usagi turned too look at the tall blonde. "Don't you have something that belongs to Michiru?"

Haruka smiled and nodded. She looked at Michiru and let go of her hand as she turned to Setsuna. Michiru looked at her confused. "This is something that belongs to you. It belonged to your mother." Haruka spoke as she turned to face Michiru, holding in her hands a box. "Open it. Don't be shy, love" Michiru looked at Haruka's green eyes and then at the box. Her hands moved slowly to open it her eyes growing wide as she saw what was inside. "It's called "Aqua Mirror". Much like my Space sword, it is used in battles. Its one of a few things that were rescued from Neptune."

Michiru took it in her hands and looked at it over. She touched the mirror and gasped when she saw something in it. A tall blonde woman was wrapping her arms around her as they both stood in what appear to be a window inside a castle. Outside that window she saw the ocean; a beautiful clean ocean. Michiru looked up at Haruka and tilted her head to the side. "You can also see anything you want in that mirror. Of course I can't see it. Only the heir to the throne of Neptune can. That only proves once again you are my soul mate."

"Haruka…" Michiru smiled as she turned to face Usagi. The Moon queen smiled and nodded.

* * *

The words were spoken and the vows were taken. Haruka and Michiru swore to love each other for all eternity and they both meant it. The crowd started to cheer them on when they kissed but then the cheer turned into a laugh as Haruka practically wouldn't let go of poor blushing Michiru. The walked down the aisle, smiling and laughing as the crowd applaud them and wished them the happiest life together. 

The orchestra started to play a soft song as the couples gathered around in the dance floor. Haruka sat down in the main table with her bride beside her as they ate and chat with their guest. Michiru had changed into a lighter dress while Haruka took off her jacket to be a lot more comfortable. The blonde's eyes moved to the dance floor. She smirked and grabbed Michiru's hand, smiling. "Let's go."

Michiru smiled and stood up as she bowed to her guest and followed the tall blonde into the middle of the dance floor. The song was slow one; one of those romantic ballads Haruka enjoyed listening to. The Uranian queen looked down at her wife and grabbed her hands, placing them around her neck. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer as they moved to the rhythm of the song. "Good thing you don't believe in sex after marriage." Michiru chuckled on her.

"Why you say that?" Haruka blinked before she looked down at her.

"Well, you wouldn't have been able too see me walking down the aisle. Now, you would've hated that, huh?" Michiru giggled, pulling the blonde down to give her a kiss.

Haruka laughed and rubbed her arms. "Yes, I guess I am lucky. I'm lucky to have you around to guide me not only because I was blind. You made me a better person, Michiru. Thank you." She smiled and ran her hand through Michiru's hair before kissing her nose playfully.

"I think I should be the one that is supposed to be thanking you." Michiru sighed and hugged the taller woman close. "You gave me a reason to live for. You gave me my life back. You made me smile and laugh."

Haruka sighed and pulled her close to her body. "I got something else to show you." Michiru blinked and looked up at her. "Close your eyes for me." She smiled. Michiru tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, feeling the tall blonde embrace her. All of the sudden she felt a strong breeze around them. The crowd around them gasped as they saw the two queens disappeared into thin air. Setsuna smiled. Haruka had transported to planet Neptune.

Michiru whimpered and held the blonde tighter until she felt her kissing the top of her head. "We are here." Haruka whispered as she let go of Michiru, smiling as she let her walk away from her.

Michiru looked all around her. In front of her was a huge old castle. By the looks of it, it looked like it was being fixed. Then, she heard the crashes of waves. She looked behind her and gasped as she saw a beach right in front of the castle. "This is."

"We are in your home planet. I ordered it to be fixed. Soon you will rule it and people can actually come and live here. It's right in front of the beach." Haruka smiled as she took a deep breath. "To be honest, this place beats planet Earth for sure." She looked at Michiru but frown when she saw her eyes stained with tears. "Michiru?"

The aqua haired girl looked at Haruka and sighed loudly before she ran over to her and tackled her to the ground.

Haruka didn't know how to react to that. She did caught her before she came crushing down on her but she also noticed that she was crying. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She simply replied

"Then, why are you…"

"How can I ever repay everything you've given me?"

Haruka smiled and moved her hand to tilt Michiru's face so she was looking at her. "You already did pay me but if you want to thrown in a bonus, I guess you could pay by loving me forever."

Michiru sighed and moved forward, capturing the blonde's lip in a sweet soft kiss. "Deal…"

"Well, you got no choice now. We are married." Haruka chuckled as she saw Michiru move to sit on her lap.

"I will still love you even if you didn't love me. Like the elders said. You can't separate the sea from the sky. They need each other to exist."

"I guess they were right." Haruka smiled as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "I love you, Michiru."

"I love you too, Haruka."

* * *

The End 


End file.
